Darkness Into Light
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Sebuah kisah dalam drama kehidupan. Tindakan menjadi salah satu cara untuk merubah kegelapan. Cinta terjebak diantara mereka. Mampukah ia merubah semua jalan cerita kehidupan yang berbeda? Akankah mereka bisa menerimanya? Pasti ada seseorang yang akan berbalas dendam padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Mystery, Drama, Frendship**

 **.**

 **Hallo hyugana membawa fic baru lagi nihh... semoga suka ya... gomen jika ficnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Hyugana hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saja. Jika kurang berminat langsung dikeluarkan saja hyugana tidak memaksa untuk membacanya wkwk :) ^^ jadi bagi yang berminat selamat membaca :D :D Terima kasih buat kalian yang ngedukung hyugana ^^/ :D**

 **.**

Sebuah misteri yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh siapapun. Setiap kejadian menjadi kisah berbeda setiap harinya. Kejadian demi kejadian selalu terungkap dengan cara mengejutkan. Tak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang mengetahui hal ini, bahkan orang pintar sekalipun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Memecahkan suatu kisah dengan cara yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya. Namun itulah dia, seseorang yang memiliki keahlian khusus dalam memecahkan sebuah misteri kehidupan dari setiap orang yang berbeda. Berbeda orang dan permasalahan berbeda pula cara ia memecahkannya.

Berbaik hati bahkan dengan cara kejam sekalipun ia gunakan.

Drama hidup menyakitkan adalah yang paling ia benci. Cara yang ia lakukan untuk hal seperti ini adalah sebuah tindakan halun tetapi sangat mengena dihati. Namun itulah dia seseorang dengan keahlian khusus yang tak banyak diketahui oleh orang disekitarnya.

Pengalaman hidup menyakitkanlah yang membangkitkan ia untuk berbuat seperti itu. Tidak ingin melihat orang lain merasakan apa yang sudah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kekejaman, kesulitan ia lakukan hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya dimasa lalu.

Pengkhianatan akan masa lalu membuatnya harus bangkit dan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa ia mampu. Mampu akan hidup dalam kekejaman dunia ini.

Itulah ia seseorang dengan masa lalu yang sudah mengubahnya menjadi orang yang berbeda.

 **Tbc...**

 **Gomen masih sedikit heheh next chap pasti panjang ko arigato udah membaca ^^v :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Kasus Pertama : Kebohongan Teman (Shion & Ino).**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Semua yang ada dalam fic ini hanya ada dalam pemikiran hyugana saja jika ada yang tidak sesuai atau apapun hyugana minta maaf karna itu semua murni imajinasi hyugana :D :D**

 **.**

_**Kalian tahu salah satu yang kubenci didunia ini adalah... kebencian..**_

.

Pagi ini salju turun lagi. Baru saja semalam badai salju melanda kota ini. Kota Konoha. Kota yang menjadi salah satu kota terbesar dari kota-kota lainnya. Tak banyak yang tahu jika didalam kota tersebut terdapat banyak kasus. Kota Konoha ditinggali oleh berjuta-juta penduduk yang tinggal disana.

Dinginnya salju tak menyurutkan perjuangan mereka untuk menimba ilmu disekolah. Para pelajar masih terlihat bersemangat menerobos hawa dingin untuk segera sampai kesekolah.

Banyak siswa dan siswi Konoha High School berlarian untuk segera sampai kekelas mereka mencari kehangatan bersama teman-teman yang sekiranya tak sedingin diluaran. Terlihat sudah mulai banyak siswa dan siswi berdatangan dikelas itu, kelas XI-3 yang terkenal dengan murid-murid teladannya.

"Ino-chan kau sudah lihat ini belum?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde dan beriris ungu terang menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah duduk sendirian memandang luar dibangkunya.

Inopun menoleh mendapati sahabat blondenya duduk didepan "tentang apa?"

Dengan senyum yang semuringah gadis itu menjawab "taraaa... lihat dimajalah ini ada make up baru lohh dan kau tahu harganya sudah diskon"

"Benarkah?" Sorot mata penuh dengan ketakjuban "wahhh Shion kita harus segera moborongnya" lanjutnya lagi dengan semangat.

Kedua gadis itu memang terkenal gila berbelanja yang menurut mereka itu adalah kebutuhan khusus bagi para wanita. Tak salah jika kedua remaja itu rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sekedar mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan walaupun barang yang mereka beli tak begitu penting untuk keduanya. Namun itulah mereka bahkan Ino rela berbohong kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan uang lebih guna membeli barang-barang yang ia inginkan.

"Kkkyyyaaa Shion-chan kau memang sahabatku yang sangatttttt aku sayangi. Kau memang tipe sahabatku" peluk Ino, memeluk Shion dengan drama berlebihannya "kkyyaaaa aku juga sangat menyayangimu Ino-chan" balas Shion tak kalah hebohnya. Bahkan kini seisi kelas menoleh pada mereka yang tengah berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

"Mereka pasti tergila-gila lagi dengan harga diskonan" celetuk salah seorang siswi menatap mereka dengan kedua tangan dilipat didadanya.

"Ya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku aneh kenapa kau tidak seperti mereka, kaukan juga seorang gadis. Ya kan Sakura? Atau kau jangan-jang_ mphhh"

"Diam kau rambut kelapa. Aku memang seorang gadis tapi aku tidak bodoh seperti mereka berdua. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan yang tak berguna"

 **Tengg... teng... teng...** suara bel menggema diseluruh ruangan. Waktu sudah mengatakan bahwa sekarang pelajaran pertama hari ini akan segera dimulai. Banyak murid yang berlarian karna keterlambatan datang kekelas. Alasan mereka cuman 1 yaitu terlalu dingin untuk keluar rumah. Alasan klasik yang tentunya sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi oleh pihak sekolah. Mau tak mau mereka harus menerima hukumannya. Bukankah sudah jelas jika kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan maka hukumlah yang akan berbicara.

.

 **Krekk!** Suara pintu digeser oleh seorang sensei yang masuk kekelas XI-3. Suasana seketika diam, hening saat sensei yang mengajar pelajaran biologi masuk kekelas mereka.

 ** _'Tidak, jangan Tsunade-sensei'_**

 ** _'Tsunade-sensei lagi?'_**

 ** _'Kenapa diawal musim dingin harus dia sih?'_**

 ** _'Tidak aku bisa ketahuan oleh nenek sihir itu kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas semalam'_**

 ** _'Tuhan kenapa Kau menghukumku begitu cepat?'_**

 ** _'Omo omo lihat sorot matanya mulai mendeteksi kami'_**

Itulah sebagian rutukan demi rutukan yang mereka ucapkan dalam batin. Tetapi ada satu murid yang merasa jika pelajaran Tsunade sensei sangat menyenangkan _'yoshh... aku sangat menantikan waktu ini. Baiklah sensei mari kita mulai'_ batinnya penuh semangat menantikan pelajaran favoritenya.

Satu persatu murid sudah terkunci dalam tatapannya menjadi objek pembelajarannya kali ini.

"Baiklah minna, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika seseorang diantara kalian mengumpat tentang kalian?" Tanya Tsunade memulai pembicaraannya.

"Sensei" seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya "ya kau. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku pasti sangat jengkel. Tidak perduli siapa dia aku pasti akan membalasnya" jawabnya, lihatlah raut mukanya penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Aku suka dengan usulanmu Shizuka. Nahh seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh teman kalian..." Tsunadepun mulai berjalan mendekati salah seorang siswa disana "bahwa siapapun yang mengumpat akan diberikan balasannya. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas untuk menghukum seorang murid seperti dia?" Tunjuk Tsunade dengan sebilah rotan panjang ditangannya.

 **Glekk!** Semua murid menatap kearah mereka. Lihat, benarkan apa yang dilakukan Tsunade benar-benar akurat. Seorang siswa yang mengumpat didalam hati tentangnya pasti bisa diketahui oleh dia "kau tadi mengatakan jika kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dan takut akan ketahuan oleh nenek sihir inikan?" Tanya Tsunade lembut namun penuh dengan penekanan disana "karna kau sudah melakukan dua kesalahan maka kau sekarang berdiri dilorong dan pikirkan baik-baik apa yang sudah kau umpatkan" teriaknya menyuruh murid itu untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dengan wajah ketakutan diapun berdiri menunduk dalam pada Tsunade "ha...ha-i go...gomennasai sensei" gumamnya, berjalan menuju tempat yang disuruh oleh senseinya itu.

Murid lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tepat dikedua matanya takjub tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka saksikan. Tetapi itu bukanlah yang pertama, sudah beberapa kali mereka melihatnya namun ketakjuban selalu mereka dapatkan dari berbagai kejadian yang berbeda.

"Baiklah minna, seperti yang sudah saya ajarkan bahwa kita memiliki hati dan pikiran. Jika hati dan pikiran kita sejalan maka kita bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kita. Namun hati dan pikiran tidaklah cukup, kita juga harus bisa membaca situasi seperti apa yang kita hadapi. Sensi sudah menangkap gerak-gerik kalian ketika sensei masuk kedalam kelas ini. Banyak yang berceloteh, mengeluh dengan kedatangan saya kesini tetapi sensei menagkap seseorang dengan raut muka bahagia dikelas ini. Sensei tidak akan memberitahukan siapa dia dan kalianlah yang harus bisa memecahkannya. Jadi hati dan pikiran haruslah sejalan, supaya kita tidak mudah dipermainkan. Baik buka buku kalian halaman 31" ucap Tsunade menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi memberitahu kepada setiap muridnya untuk selalu waspada dalam setiap kejadian yang mereka hadapi.

Hening, tak ada satupun murid yang berani berbicara bahkan mereka takut jika hembusan nafas mereka terdengar oleh senseinya itu. Hanya Tsunadelah yang kini menguasai kelas. Tetapi masih menjadi misteri siapa sebenarnya murid yang begitu senang dengan kedatangannya itu? Dari sekian murid yang ada dikelas itu tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Sedangkan diluar kelas "sugoiiiiii ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dihukum. Tapi aku masih takjub dengan Tsunade-sensei dengan keahliannya itu. Sungguh luarr biasa" gumamnya menyemangati dirinya yang kesiapan diluar sana.

"Hahah kau kena lagi ya taring. Kasian deh loo"

"Diamm kau brengsekkk"

"KALIAN BERDUA_"  
Murid yang mengacaunyapun pergi setelah Tsunade tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik pintu mengagetkan mereka.

.

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung semua murid KHS sudah berhamburan menuju kantin memburu makanan untuk segera mengisi perut kosong mereka.  
Terlihat banyak grup-grup yang sudah memadati kantin.

"Kamu mau makan apa Hinata?" Tanya seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Aku makan sepertimu saja. Aku bingung mau makan apa?" Jawabnya disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah kamu tunggu saja dimeja sana"  
Hinatapun menganguk mengiyakan usulan Sakura.

"Hinata" ujar seseorang mengacungkan tangannya saat menangkap gadis itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Ahh Ino. Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku lihat semua meja sudah penuh" keluhnya mendapati anggukan dari Ino.

Dan tak berapa lama Sakura dengan dua mangkuk bakso menghampiri mereka. Buru-buru Hinata mengambil bagiannya.

"Jadi sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke mallnya saja?" Tanya Shion yang juga ada disana sedari tadi bersama Ino.

Inopun mengalihkan pandangan menatap padanya "ya tentu saja. Kita bisa kehabisan jika sampai terlambat"

"Kalian memang seorang _shopaholic_ ya" ucap Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya ketika kalian berbelanja sebanyak itu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian, otomatis membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh padanya.

Dengan semangat Shionpun mulai menjelaskan "Wooww itu pertanyaan yang bagus Hinata. Ketika aku berbelanja rasa puas dan senang selalu aku dapatkan seolah beban hidup yang aku tanggung hilang, pergi entah kemana. Iyakan Ino?"

"Iyaa itu benar sekali. Akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Akuuuuu sangat menyukainya. Masa kamu tidak merasakannya sih Hinata, kamukan seorang gadis jugakan?" Sekarang Ino malah meragukan Hinata.

"A...ahahah aku memang seorang gadis tapi aku tidak seperti kalian. Aku juga suka berbelanja tapi tidak berlebihan seperti kalian" jawab Hinata membalikan.

"Ya benar itu. Akupun setuju dengan Hinata" ucap Sakura membela.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang ada didekat mereka menyeringai didalam hatinya. Sebuah fakta baru sudah ia lihat disana.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14:30 sore artinya sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir akan segera berakhir. Banyak murid yang mulai kehilangan konsentrasi mereka, tentu saja matahari yang semula menggantung diatas langit kini perlahan turun menuju peraduannya.

 **Tteettttt...** suara nyaring bak terompet menggema di setiap penjuru sekolah. Banyak murid yang tersadar dari rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa. Mereka terperanjat kaget mendengar bel itu. Kebahagiaan setelah kebosanan seharian disekolah akhirnya terbayar sudah setelah mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan cepat mereka membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan diatas meja, walaupun si pemiliknyapun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kebosanan sangat melanda mereka dimana dipelajaran terakhir harus mendengarkan ceramah bak dongeng yang dibacakan oleh Kaa-san sebelum tidur.

"Yyyeeeee akhirnya pulang"

"BBEEBBBAASSSSS"

"AAYYYYOOO KITA PULANGG"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu keras disetiap penjuru kelas. Ya memang inilah jam yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh setiap murid sekolah. Satu persatu ahh tidak semua murid bahkan berlarian menuju gerbang untuk segera sampai kerumah mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang mulai lelah.

Namun itu bagi mereka, tetapi untuk kedua gadis itu jam akhir sekolah bagaikan waktu terindah yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan. Senyum merekah bertengger manis diwajah keduanya. Sorot mata berbinar tak sabar untuk segera menuju lokasi pemburuan mereka kali ini.

"Kamu siap Ino?"

"Aku selalu siap Shion. Mari kita taklukan mall itu" teriak Ino seraya mengacungkan tangan seolah kebebasan tengah menyambutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Shion mengikutinya "YOSHHHH AYOOO KITA PERGI" teriak Shion. Dan setelahnya mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas meninggalkan keheranan disetiap siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di kelas XI-3 itu.

"Dasar gadis pemburu diskon" gumam teman mereka melihat kepergiannya.

.

Seseorang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahan yang sekarang nampak sepi. Tatapan kosong itu mulai kembali ia perlihatkan. Sorot mata penuh kebencian kembali lagi. Raut muka dingin sudah kembali ia nampakan. Ya inilah sosoknya yang asli. Berparas dingin dan tak berperasaan. Namun, ia bersikap seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia bersikap seperti itu karna seseorang sudah mengusik hidupnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat orang lain tertipu dengan sikap manis seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Maka dari itulah dia akan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah lebih dalam lagi orang-orang seperti itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat kedua orang itu berjalan semakin jauh darinya. Seringaian muncul dibalik wajahnya.

Dengan alat yang terpasang ditelinganya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang "ya aku yakin akan melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya" gumamnya memberitahukan orang disebrang.

"Siapkan 2 orang untukku" lanjutnya lagi.

 _'Ini semakin menarik'_ batinnya, mulai meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah menyepi untuk mengikuti kemana mangsanya berlari.

.

Ino dan Shion sudah berada ditaksi untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang akan menguras habis uang mereka. Keduanya tak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya selagi mereka puas, mereka tak pernah ambil pusing dengan ucapan demi ucapan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis matrelah, gadis diskonanlah, gadis gila belanjalah, gadis _shopaholic_ lah ataupun perkataan yang lainnya Ino maupun Shion tak memperdulikan sama sekali akan hal itu. Mereka terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang kini sudah menjadi hobinya. Bahkan kedua orangtua mereka sudah jengah dengan kelakuan mereka yang setiap pulang sekolah selalu menjinjing barang belanjaan yang sekiranya tidak dibutuhkan oleh kedua gadis yang masih berstatus pelajar itu.

Tetapi itulah Ino dan Shion, kedua remaja labil gila akan hobinya.

Setengah perjalanan sudah mereka tempuh. Sebentar lagi tempat yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk mereka mulai terlihat.

 **Ckittt!** Suara mobil berhenti tepat didepan mall dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi.

"Mariii kita serbuuu" teriak Shion dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

Mereka berduapun berlari kecil memasuki mall itu. Lantai tigalah yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Kini Ino dan Shion sudah berada dilantai 3, berjalan perlahan untuk mencari sebuah toko yang sudah mereka tandai.

"Shion apakah itu toko yang akan kita datangi?" Tanya Ino penasaran melihat bagaimana toko tersebut sudah digandrungi oleh beberapa wanita yang juga ternyata tergila-gila dengan harga diskonan.

"Eeummm... ayo kita juga ikutan mencari barang yang kita incar" lanjut Shion dijawab anggukan antusias oleh Ino.

Keduanya berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kerumunan itu. Make up yang tertera didalam majalah yang sudah mereka incar ternyata disukai juga oleh gadis lainnya.

"Ayoo Ino kita tidak boleh kehabiasan" gumam Shion yang mulai mengambil beberapa make up yang diinginkan.

.

Akhirnya setelah 1 setengah jam berlalu Ino dan Shion sudah mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan. Sekarang mereka ada di _foodcourt,_ tengah menikmati makanan ringan seraya melepas penat.

"Ino, aku ke toilet dulu ya" ujar Shion berdiri dan mulai berlalu dari sana setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Ino.

"WOWW makan es krim setelah berbelanja itu nikmatnya luar biasa" gumam Ino terkagum-kagum dengan enaknya es krim yang ia beli.

Sedangkan Shion, nyatanya gadis itu tidak pergi ketoilet ia hanya pergi menjauhi Ino dan sekarang ia tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lewat ponsel pintarnya. Entah kenapa seriangan tercipta dibalik wajah cantik itu.

 _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menikmati hartamu dengan baik. Akan kuperas kau'_ batinnya, memegang erat ponsel yang semula ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tanpa ia ketahui seseorang yang mengikuti mereka tepat bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Seringan kembali tercipta diwajah itu.

 _'Munafik'_ batinnya. Satu kata menggambarkan semuanya.  
Seseorang itupun pergi seraya memakai jubah hitam.

.

Malam menjelang lampu-lampu jalanan sudah dihidupkan. Langit begitu gelap, tak ada satupun bintang yang muncul kali ini. Hanya kegelapan yang mendominasinya, kosong tak ada apapun.

Setelah berpisah dengan Shion dibelokan sebelumnya Ino kini berjalan seorang diri. Ditemani oleh cahaya lampu yang setiap jalan ia lewati. Suasana begitu sepi tak ada satu orangpun yang lewat, tentu saja mereka lebih memilih tinggal dirumah daripada diluar dengan suhu udara yang begitu dingin.

Ino merapatkan jaketnya untuk mencari kehangatan dimana angin dengan lembut menyapu dirinya.

"Kenapa begitu dingin" gumamnya. Ia hanya berjalan seorang diri dengan jinjingan besar yang ia bawa tanpa ada siapapun.

Tetapi diarah berlawanan iris aquamerinenya menangkap bayangan hitam mendekat kearahnya. Otomatis ia menghentikan jalannya.

"Tidak kau harus berjalan" gumamnya lagi dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda karna terkejut dan takut.

Merekapun hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Dan akhirnya Ino juga seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu saling berpapasan. Tetapi lagi-lagi Ino harus menghentikan kakinya setelah mendengar apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"KAU SUDAH DITIPU"

Perlahan Ino dan orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya saling menolehkan kepala menghadap wajah masing-masing. Tapi Ino hanya melihat wajah yang ditutup oleh masker dan kaca mata hitam dengan jubah kupluk menutupi dirinya.

Akhirnya keberanian sudah ia dapatkan. Inopun menghadapkan dirinya dengan kening mengerut pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang kini berada didepannya.

"Maaf, apakah anda berbicara dengan saya tadi?" Tanya Ino memastikan.  
Dan sedetik kemudian orang itupun menjawabnya "benar, ternyata kau gadis yang pintar. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk membaca situasi" ujarnya dengan suara yang dipalsukan dan itu membuat Ino semakin tidak mengetahuinya.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Ino formal.

 **Jtekk!** Suara jentikan tangan terdengar, ya seseorang itu yang melakukannya. Dan tak berapa lama 2 orang berjubah sama dengannya hadir dengan membawa seorang gadis yang sangat Ino kenal.

"Shi...shion?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tertipu olehnya. Kau tahu kata _'sahabat'_ yang menjadi label kalian selama ini sudah dikhianati olehnya" ucap orang tadi berbicara pada Ino dan menunjuk kearah Shion.

"Apa maksudnya ini. Lepaskan dia dan kau... siapa kau?" Tunjuk Ino terlihat geram.

Orang itupun menyeringai dibalik maskernya "kehh... kau yakin ingin membebaskan dia setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Baiklah mari dengarkan ini" iapun mengeluarkan alat perekam dan mulai menyalakannya.

 ** _"Hahaha kalian tahu dia sangat mudah sekali di tipu. Si Ino itu benar-benar tidak sadar. Dia hanya kaya saja tetapi dia begitu bodoh. Hahaha aku sukses memeras uangnya kawan. Hanya dengan mendekatinya seolah menjadi sahabat yang baik akupun langsung memancing ikan yang mudah aku dapatkan"_**

Itulah suara yang berhasil ia rekam sesaat dirinya diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan gadis blonde itu. Disana Shion terkaget bukan main. Ketika dirinya sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah gang tiba-tiba saja 2 orang yang tidak ia kenal menyergapnya dan membawa ia kesini. Tujuan 2 orang tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk membuka kedoknya yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menipu gadis sebaik Ino.

"Apakah itu suaramu Shion?" Tanya Ino ragu seraya berjalan mendekatinya yang masih dipegang oleh 2 orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ia itu suara aku. Kenapa kenapa hah?" Mungkin Shion kepalang ketahuan jadi pada akhirnya iapun mengakui apa kesalahannya.

 **Plakk!** Suara tamparan yang sangat keras dilayangkan oleh Ino dan menggema dijalanan sepi itu.

Seseorang yang melihat hal itu menyeringai dan juga berjalan kearahnya membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Ino seketika menegang.

 ** _"hati dan pikiran haruslah sejalan supaya kita tidak mudah dipermainkan."_**

Setelah mengatakan hal itu orang tadi juga 2 orang yang memegang Shion pergi begitu saja. Menyerahkan masalah mereka berdua yang harus diselesaikan olehnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menipuku?" Tanya Ino nampak geram.

"Ya dan kau sangat mudah untuk ditipu"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Karna aku tidak suka melihat kau yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Aku benci orang kaya sepertimu. Aku benci kau, kenapa ketika kau _happy_ dan berpoya-poya aku menjalankan hidup dengan susah. Bisnis Tou-sanku bangkrut ketika menjalani bisnis bersama Tou-sanmu. Aku bencciiiiiiii padamu" teriaknya menjelaskan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dan setelah itu Shionpun meninggalkan Ino dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi terima kasih sudah mengungkapkan kebenaran ini" gumam Ino seraya membawa kembali barang belanjaannya yang sempat ia jatuhkan dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

.

"Kasus sukses. Aku sangat senang menjalankan ini. Ijinkan aku untuk melakukan yang lainnya" ucap seseorang itu pada orang disebrangnya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang lagi, kini udara tak sedingin kemarin. Jadi para murid tidak harus memakai pakaian hangat yang tebal kesekolah.

Terlihat Ino tengah memandang jendela dikelas sendirian, seperti bukan dirinya dan itu menampilkan kecurigaan pada Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya.

 **Pukk!** "Ino-chan" ucap Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Ahh kalian" kagetnya melihat kedatangan kedua gadis itu.

"Ino-chan kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya diam seperti ini" tanya Hinata yang sudah penasaran.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa ko"

"Ohh iya dimana Shion? Tidak seperti biasanya kaliankan selalu bersama menghebohkan seisi kelas dengan ocehan kalian" sindir Sakura mengingatkan kejadian malam tadi.

"Ahh iya aku lupa. Aku mencarinya dulu ya" Secepat kilat Inopun meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang menampilkan raut muka penuh kebingungan.

Ino berlari entah kemana mencari seseorang yang ia rasa masalah mereka belum selesai.

"Ahh itu dia disana" gumamnya menuju kantin yang masih sepi, menghampiri ia yang tengah duduk bersama yang lain.

"Shion"

"I...ino? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf. Maaf jika selama ini sikapku tidak membuatmu nyaman. Maaf jika kebangkrutan Tou-sanmu disebabkan karena bekerja sama dengan Tou-sanku." Ucap Ino membungkuk dihadapan Shion.

Shion yang melihat hal itu seolah tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis seperti Ino rela melepaskan segalanya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Shionpun berdiri, **brughh!** Memeluk erat Ino "gomen hiks... gomen... hiks" hanya kata maaf dan isakan tangis yang Shion berikan.

"Sudahlah lupakan semuanya. Aku juga salah"

Merekapun berpelukan dan telah sepakat untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Seseorang ikut tersenyum melihatnya _'syukurlah masalah ini telah selesai'_

Namun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya salah satu gadis berambut blonde itu.

Tbc...

 **Bagaimana minna hehehe baiklah jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya. Jaa samapai jumpa lagi ? ﾟﾘﾄ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Senyuman Palsu**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika tak ada cahaya sedikitpun? Gelap. Yah gelaplah yang terlihat. Kegelapan sudah merenggutku dari cahaya indah disekelilingku. Merusak dan merubahnya secara paksa. Aku benci kegelapan. Aku benci semua yang sudah memberikan kegelapan itu padaku. Tapi kegelapan adalah hidupku. Teman sejatiku yang selalu ada disampingku. Aku benci pada orang yang selalu dengan mudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain hanya untuk kebahagiannya semata. Senyuman hanya topeng yang untuk menutupi segala kebohongan itu.

.

Hari ini adalah musim dingin ke 2 yang melanda kota Konoha. Masih banyak murid KHS yang mengeluh tentang dinginnya cuaca ekstrim ini yang mengharuskan mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Tetapi mereka adalah murid yang hebat dibalik rutukan demi rutukan atas dinginnya cuaca ini mereka masih datang untuk mengemban ilmu disekolah hari ini.

Di dalam kelas XI-3 sudah terlihat banyak murid yang berdatangan. Lihat saja para siswi mulai bergerombol untuk mendengarkan kisah demi kisah kegosipan demi kegosipan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa siswi lainnya disana. Menghilangkan sejenak tentang dinginnya udara diluar.

"Eehhh kalian tahu tidak kemarin ketika aku pulang dari mall aku dihadang oleh seseorang loh. Dan orang itulah yang sudah memberikan fakta bahwa Shion telah... menipuku" ucap Ino menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Mengenai dirinya hang telah di manfaatkan oleh Shion. Tapi apakah hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja? Ya hubungan mereka memang sudah membaik tapi kedua gadis blonde itu masih menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain.

"BENARKAH?" teriak Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan, tak percaya. Tentu saja tidak percaya karna merekakan selalu bersama kemanapun mereka berada. Dimana Ino berada Shion selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan pada ketiga gadis yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Ssyyyuutttt kalian. Pelankan suara kalian nanti takut ada yang dengar"

Otomatis ketiga gadis itu menutup mulut mereka.

"Be...benarkah? Memangnya seperti apa kejadiannya?" tanya Tenten yang terlihat sudah tidak sabaran.

"Itu..." Ino mulai menjelaskan bagaimana kejadian kemarin ketika dia berjalan sendirian dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu, kenapa orang itu bisa berujar seperti itu padanya. Sampai berakhir dua orang yang bersamanya membawa Shion dan akhirnya gadis itu mengaku telah menipunya.

"Lalu seperti apa ciri-cirinya? Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Eemmmm aku tidak tahu soalnya dia memakai jubah hitam panjang berkupluk, masker dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Sialnya dia juga memakai pengubah suara. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan"

"Yahh tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Karna dialah yang mengungkapkan kebenaran. Jika tidak aku yakin 'dia' masih menipumu" ucap Sakura membuat Ino mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

 **Jtekk!** Suara jentikan tangan dilayangkan oleh Ino "aahhhh aku baru ingat. Sebelum dia meninggalkanku orang itu sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang sama percis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade-sensi"

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Dia mengatakan 'hati dan pikiran haruslah sejalan supaya kita tidak mudah dipermainkan' Itu katanya"

"Haaaaa dia pasti sekolah disini" ujar Hinata kembali.

"Iya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu"

Di saat mereka tengah seru-serunya bercerita tak berapa lama segerombolan cowok-cowok tampan yang telah terkenal disekolah itu mulai memasuki kelas mereka. Suara teriakan demi teriakan begitu heboh terdengar menggema disetiap lorong yang mereka lewati sampai berakhir di kelas XI-3 yang para siswinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka, jadi disana teriakan histeris itu tak terlalu menjadi-jadi.

Senyuman diperlihatkan oleh mereka. Ke4 pria itu mendekati para gadis yang tengah menatap aneh kedatangannya.

"Kami tahu kami tampan. Sebegitu terpesonanyakah kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dan kepedeannya.

"Bicaramu seperti benar saja. Kalian duduklah dibangku masing-masing" sanggah Sakura kesal setiap mereka datang hanya kegaduhan yang tercipta.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menyapa Hinata saja ko. Ohayo Hinata-chan" ujarnya dengan senyuman menawannya membuat gadis itu tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"O...ohayo Na...naruto-kun"

"Sudahlah kau membuatnya salah tingkah pergi sana kau duren busuk" kini giliran Ino yang mulai meledak.

"Jangan seprti itu dong Ino, itu tidak baik" balas Sai dengan senyumannya.

Sejauh ini, Sai dan mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kini seseorang tengah mengamati arti sebuah senyuman yang setiap saat mereka perlihatkan.

 _'kau pandai membodohi mereka._ ' Batinnya.

 **Teettt...** suara bel sudah terdengar, semua murid berlarian untuk duduk dibangkunya masing-masing menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar mereka.

 **Kkrekkk...** Tak berapa lama suara pintu bergeser terdengar pertanda seseorang masuk ke kelas mereka. Itu adalah Kurenai. Seorang guru bahasa yang terkenal baik hati.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san. Sensei datang kekelas cuman sebentar karna 10 menit lagi akan diadakan rapat maka dari itu kalian belajar sendiri ya. Pelajari halaman 15-20 dan kerjakan soal-soalnya nanti sensei kembali lagi" setelah mengatakan hal itu Kurenai keluar lagi.

Dan tak berapa lama...

"Hhooreeee"

"Yyyeeeaahhhhh"

"Kkuuyyy kantin"

"Yyess yeessss"

Bak mendapatkan hadiah semua murid berteriak semangat mendengar apa yang barusan senseinya umumkan. Kelas otomatis mulai terdengar ribut kembali. Ada yang keluar kelas, bergosip, tidur bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja semua murid melampiaskan kebahagiaannya. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, ia sungguh-sungguh menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kurenai. Sungguh murid yang teladan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang mendekatinya "Hinata bisa aku lihat pekerjaanmu" ujarnya riang dan duduk dibangku depan Hinata.

"A..ahh Naruto-kun. Lebih baik jika tugas diselesaikan sendiri saja" ujarnya malu-malu mendapati seseorang yang sudah lama ini ada dihatinya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Aahhh aku bingung ttebayo. Makanya aku lihat saja ya... ya yaa" rengeknya persis seperti anak kecil. Hinata yang melihat hal itu tak tega juga jika harus menolaknya lagi "ba...baiklah"

"Yyyeeee kamu memang sahabat baikku" ujarnya seraya menyubit pipi Hinata pelan membuat sang gadis mereona.

"Heyy heyy heyyy kalian jangan mesra-mesaraan disini." Suara itu mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Hhhuuuu sirik aja kau Ino" gerutu Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkekeh.

"Siapa juga yang sirik sama loe dasar duren baka"

"Apa kau bilang"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua tidak baik bertengkar hanya karna masalah kecil" balas Sai yang datang bersama Ino disertai dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya itu.

"Benar apa kata Sai. Kalian ini ya" balas Sakura yang bergabung bersama mereka juga "wahh Hinata kamu mengerjakan soal-soalnya? Aku boleh lihat tidak" lanjutnya lagi dengan senjata puppy eyesnya membuat Hinata tidak bisa menolak mereka. Hinatapun mengangguk lemah mengiyakan.

"Yyyeeeee" girang Sakura.

"Aku juga mau dong" teriak Ino dan lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinta hanya diam mematung dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Suasana hangat dan akrab dianatara mereka justru berbanding terbalik apa yang dirasakan oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu terus saja mengawasi senyuman palsu yang selalu bertengger indah diwajah tampan Sai _'kau terlalu naif, Sai_ ' batinnya.

.

2 pelajaran dilewatkan tanpa adanya sensei yang mengajar. Hanya tugaslah yang menjadi penggantinya. Semua kelas terlihat sepi disebabkan para murid yang keluar mencari tempat untuk mereka gunakan bersantai. Begitupun dengan Sai, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang menjadikan atap sekolah menjadi tempat favorite mereka. Apa lagi jika bukan atap sekolah yang sepi.

"Apakah kamu sedang jatuh cinta Naruto?" Ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang tengah berbaring langsung terbangun setelah mendengar penuturan Sai "A...apa maksudmu Sai?"

Senyuman kembali bertengger disana "menurut buku yang aku baca ini tanda-tanda orang yang tengah jatuh cinta adalah dia selalu senyum-senyum sendiri dan selalu mendekati gadis yang dicintainya. Eeuummm aku lihat tadi kamu mendekati Hinata, apakah kamu menyukainya?" Jelas Sai.

"Ka...kau gila ya. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta secepat itu" gugupnya. Entahlah yang jelas penuturan Sai ada benarnya juga.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda"

"Hoii kalian aku dan Sasuke mau kekantin. Ikut atau tidak?" Ucap Shikamaru pada mereka berdua.

"Akuu ikut... aku ingin ramen ttebayo"

"Sai kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini hanya terduduk diam.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini lebih lama lagi menikmati udara" jawabnya tak lupa dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ahh baiklah"

Setelah peninggalan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Sai terdiam memandang langit. Udara dingin diluar tak dihiraukan olehnya. Seulas senyuman yang selalu setia dan telah menjadi ciri khasnya masih ada diwajah tampan itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu pudar berganti dengan raut muka datar tanpa ekspresi muncul dibalik wajahnya.

"Aku benci bersikap seperti ini. Tapi aku harus bertahan untuk mencapai impianku" gumamnya membaringkan tubuhnya. "Enaknya jadi mereka. Banyak harta tidak sepertiku yang hidup hanya bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri" lanjutnya lagi seraya menutup kedua mata dengan lengan panjangnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu angin lembut memanjakan dia untuk terbuai dan masuk kealam mimpi indah.

Sayang seribu sayang keinginannya untuk terbuai akan mimpi harus sirna sudah. Seseorang mengganggu dan mengusik waktu terbaiknya itu.

Cklekk! Suara pintu terkunci, seseorang datang berjalan mendekatinya diikuti oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Kau munafik ya Sai"

Mendengar seseorang berucap padanya iapun segera bangkit untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

Awan hitam mulai berdatangan lagi. Suasana begitu mencekam saat kedatangan dirinya, aura gelap begitu sangat terasa disana.

Mata hitam Sai terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini tengah berdiri 3 orang didepannya. Ketiganya memakai jubah hitam serta masker dan kacamata hitam sehingga Sai tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Sai takut-takut.

"Ternyata Sai yang selalu menampilkan wajah bahagianya punya sisi ketakutan juga ya" kilah seseorang yang diyakini Sai sebagai sang pemimpin bisa dilihat ia juga berdiri ditengah dan 2 orang lainnya berdiri agak belakang dimasing-masing sisinya.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? DAN MAU APA KAU?" teriaknya yang sudah tidak sabar dengan permainan orang didepannya itu.

"Woo tenang jangan buru-buru Sai" ujarnya dengan suara yang telah ia ubah menggunakan alat khusus.

Perlahan seseorang itu berjalan dan mendekati Sai yang saat ini tengah menatapnya penuh dengan curiga serta tidak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa takut sedikit hinggap didirinya dan itu semakin membuat ini menarik untuk dia yang mulai memecahkan masalahnya.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup menghadapi kehidupanmu setidaknya kau tidak usah munafik, memamerkan senyuman palsumu" ungkapnya membuat Sai menegang begitu saja.

Kedua tangan putih itu mengepal erat setelah mendengar penuturan orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang padanya tepat ditelinga kirinya. Memegang bahunya seolah ia harus benar mendengarka apa yang orang itu katakan.

"Siapa kau dan ada tujuan apa sebenarnya kau padaku?" Geram Sai. "Kehh" dia terkekeh mendengarnya "aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang munafik sepertimu hidup dalam lingkunganku. Sadarlah jika kau bersikap seperti itu terus kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Pikirkanlah itu" ucapnya mulai mengungkapkan apa tujuan ia sebenarnya datang kesini, dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu ketiganya meninggalkan Sai seorang diri dan mulai mencerna apa yang barusan orang itu katakan.

Brugg! Sai bertekuk lutut, seolah ia tersadar dengan perbuatan yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Apakah aku salah? Aku memang tersiksa melakukan kepalsuan ini karna aku tidak ingin ketahuan oleh mereka jika sebenarnya hidupku tidak semewah mereka" gumamnya mencengkram kuat rambut lepesnya.

"Aarrggghhhhhhhh" teriakan menggema diatap sekolah.

.

Sore kembali menjelang semua murid KHS sudah banyak meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan ke4 murid yang masih berada dikelasnya. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sai sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Ada apa Sai? Tumben mengajak kami berkumpul?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Cepatlah aku ingin pulang" gerutu Sasuke, sedangkan yang dilakukan Shikamaru tidak lain dan tidak bukan menguap dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Begini minna aku mau minta maaf pada kalian. Bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak sama seperti kalian. Ayahku yang mempunyai perusahaan itu aku hanya mengarang saja. Aku takut jika kalian akan membenciku karna aku berbeda dari kalian."

Hening setelah Sai mengungkapkan hal itu mereka bertiga kini menatap Sai. Shikamari pun juga telah menengokan kembali wajahnya pada Sai. Tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sai berujar seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja seperti ini? Dengar ya kita berteman bukan karna kita banyak harta dan kekayaan. Itu semua milik orang tua kita. Kau pikir kita berteman karna status kita? Jangan ngarang Sai aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua" jawab Naruto merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Kita berteman karna kita saling nyaman satu sama lain" kini giliran Shikamaru yang berkata.

"Hn. Jangan berpikiran bodoh lagi" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri.

Senyum lebar hadir diwajah tampan Sai. Kali ini mungkin senyuman itu memiliki sebuah arti. Arti yang membuatnya merasa bahagia 'aku terlalu bodoh selama ini. Ternyata mereka sangat baik padaku. Arigato minna. Dan juga arigato buat kau orang berjubah hitam meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi arigato sudah menyadarkanku dari kebodohan ini'

Mereka tertawa dengan lebarnya. Begitulah arti dari persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Persahabatan diikat berdasarkan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Bukan karna uang ataupun kekayaan.

Dibawah cahaya langit sore kebenaran sudah berhasil ia ungkapkan lagi. Namun mampukah ia menuntaskan permasalahan yang lain? Yang lebih berat dan mungkin dia tidak sanggup untuk melawannya.

Hanya sebuah tekat yang selalu mendukungnya untuk menjalankan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Mencari kebenaran demi semua orang yang tak berdosa telah di bohongi dengan kepalsuan semata. Ya itulah yang kini tengah ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin kegelapan yang sudah dirasakannya harus dirasakan oleh orang lain.

Tbc...

Bagaimana minna, arigato yang udah baca. Jika berkenan silahkan reviews :)

Monkey D Levi : hehe makasih banyak ^^ arigato udah ngerivews :D \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Teman? Menusuk dari belakang ( Sara, Konan dan Yahiko)

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Pertemuan yang dilakukan olehnya berjalan secara rahasia. Dalam ruangan gelap dan kedap suara mereka saling membicarakan tentang apa yang akan nanti dilakukan lagi olehnya. 2 kasus berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan apapun.

Mereka berlima duduk melingkar dalam satu ruangan. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Ruangan pertemuan rahasia itu berada dianatara ruangan lain di gedung ini. Wajah serius terlihat dalam raut muka mereka.

"Jadi sejauh ini kau sudah menyelesaikan 2 kasus?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama" jawabnya tegas.

Ya Tsunadelah yang telah menjadikan ia seperti sekarang ini. Berkat kata-kata motivasi Tsunade ia bisa berubah. Kekejaman hidup yang ia rasakan dulu menguap begitu saja seiring berjalanya waktu, dukungan yang selalu Tsunade berikan untuknya menjadikan ia kuat dalam masalah hidup yang menimpa dirinya selama ini. Sampai ia bertekad ingin seperti Tsunade membantu orang lain dalam masalah yang menimpa dirinya. Kebohongan dan kelicikan.

"Apakah kamu akan meneruskan semua ini? Kalaupun nanti akan ada resiko yang berat?"

"Aku akan melakukannya terus sampai kapanpun. Walaupun suatu saat nanti resiko besar itu datang padaku, aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Hmm... baiklah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku segera. Sekarang silahkan kalian pergi"

.

Hari bebas sebelum ulangan memang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap murid. Bagi mereka waktu yang sesingkat itu bisa digunakan untuk _refreshing_ sebelum menjalankan soal demi soal ulangan yang akan membuat mereka pusing nantinya.

Sama dengan kelas lain, didalam kelas XI-3 sudah terdengar ribut-ribut ketika sensei mereka selesai memberitahukan jadwal kapan akan diselenggarakannya ulangan. Akhirnya ulangan akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi. Seperti biasa para siswi saling mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka. Tapi tak sedikit pula murid yang meninggalkan kelas mereka hanya untuk bermain dengan murid dari kelas lain.  
Disana terlihat hanya ada beberapa murid saja. Langit tiba-tiba saja berwarna hitam pekat, membuat sebagian besar siswi ketakutan dengan cuaca hari ini. Takut akan hujan besar datang, maka dari itu sebagain besar siswa melarikan diri melesat untuk pulang kerumah.

"Apakah listriknya mati?" Tanya Sakura melihat tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu.

"Aku rasa seperti itu. Mungkin akan ada hujan besar" jawab Hinata memprediksiakan cuaca.

"Ya kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar aku merasa takut berada didalam kelas" ajak Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ya setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Shion waktu itu kini Ino bergabung dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Heiii kalian mau kemana?" Cegah Naruto melihat ketiga gadis itu berjalan bersama.

"Kami mau keluar mencari sensei dan menanyakan kapan kita bisa pulang" jawab Sakura.

"Ohh kalau begitu kami ikut" seru Shikamaru dan dijawab anggukan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Boleh"

Akhirnya mereka bertujuhpun berjalan dilorong menuju ruang guru yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka. Entah kenapa setiap kelas yang mereka lewati tidak ada satu muridpun yang menampakan dirinya. Mungkinkah mereka tengah berkumpul bersama disuatu tempat? Ataukah mereka sudah pulang tanpa seijin sensei?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dalam benak mereka melihat situasi yang begitu mendadak ini.

"Kemana semuanya pergi?" Tanya Naruto spontan membuat keenam sahabatnya terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Mungkinkah mereka semua pulang? Jika ia kenapa kelas kita tidak diberitahu" ucap Ino terlihat begitu panik.

"Tenang semuanya. Lebih baik kita mencari sensei dulu" ajak Shikamaru kemudian.

Akhirnya merekapun setuju dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari sensei diruangannya. Namun ditengah perjalanan seseorang berhenti melihat kesalah satu kelas yang sudah kosong serta teman-temannya yang lain terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Pandangannya harus terhalang disebabkan karna terkendala cahaya.

Buru-buru diapun bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Tatapannya bergelak liar memastikan tidak ada siapapun disini selain hanya dia seorang.

"Kirimkan jubah milikku" ucapnya pada _walkie talkie_ yang selalu ia sembunyikan dalam seragamnya.

Dan tak berapa lama 2 orang berjubah hitam mendekat kearahnya. Melemparkan begitu saja barang yang dibutuhkan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Setelah siap iapun mendekat kerah siswi yang akan melakukan tindakan konyol dalam kelas itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan siswi tadi kini ia sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu seperti ini?" Ujarnya mengagetkan siswi tadi.

Gadis berambut merah panjang bermata ungu itu seketika menghentikan aksi gilanya dan menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggunya.

Dahi itu mengkerut melihat seseorang berjubah hitam, bermasker dan berkacamata hitam berdiri didepannya "siapa kau?"

"Kehh... kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku."

"Kenapa kau kesini menggangguku saja"

"Kau bodoh atau to*ol? HAHH? Kau kira dengan mengakhiri hidupmu semua akan berakhir?"

"Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku?" Terlihat gadis _bername tag_ Sara itu geram merasa dia terlalu ikut campur dalam urusannya.

 **Tap... tapp... taappp...** suara langkah mendekat kearahnya. Seringain tercipta dibalik masker. Dan sedetik kemudian **brughh!** Ia mendorong bahu Sara menabrak _blackboard_ dibelakangnya.

Bisikan demi bisikan dilayangkan olehnya pada Sara "kau tahu, jika kau mati seperti itu maka orang yang menyakitimu akan tertawa bahagia"

Seketika mata ungu Sara terbelalak mendengar bisikannya "kau harus membalas perbuatannya"

"Ba...bagaimana kau tahu jik_"

"Ssyyuuuttttttt aku punya banyak mata" seringainya mengakhiri bisikan itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu walaupun harus terhalang oleh kacamata hitam "apa kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu dan melihat mereka bahagia?" Tanyanya lagi memanas-manasi Sara.

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Rasa sakit dihatinya begitu membara. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh sahabat serta kekasihnya sudah membutakan pikirannya. Pagi tadi Sara tak sengaja menemukan fakta menyakitkan itu.

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sara POV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hubunganku dengan Yahiko senpai memasuki 1 tahun, bertepatan dengan itu hubungan persahabatanku dengan Konan memasuki 2 tahun. Ya aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kelas 3 SMP dimana pertemuan pertama kami waktu itu dikarenakan kami ada dikelas yang sama.

Dan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yahiko senpai pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Aku melihatnya karna dia begitu tampan. Tak hanya tampan diapun sangat baik.

Waktu terus bergulir sampai akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Berkat usaha dan dukungan dari Konan kamipun bisa dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersama. Ya aku yang menyatakan perasaan ini terlebih dahulu. Dan siapa sangka jika Yahiko senpai menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia waktu itu, seolah aku menemukan pria idamanku dimana sosok Yahiko senpai bisa menggantikan mendiang Tou-sanku. Dia begitu dewasa, mampu membuatku berkali-kali jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sangat mencintai Yahiko senpai.

Kami selalu bersama-sama tak jarang kami juga menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersama Konan. Bermain, disekolah, waktu istitahat sampai pulang sekolah kami selalu bersama. Aku sangat bahagia sekali bisa mendapatkan kekasih dan sahabat yang begitu baik serta menyayangiku seperti mereka. Aku begitu sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Entah akan jadi seperti apa jika aku sampai kehilangan mereka. Karna bagiku mereka berdua adalah sahabat serta kekasih yang berharga untukku. Sudah banyak kenangan yang terlewatkan oleh kami bertiga.

Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah fakta menyadarakanku betapa dunia menjungkir balikan hidupku. Sangat kejam hidup dalam dunia fana ini.

Disana aku melihat dua orang yang aku sayangi tengah tertawa bersama "hahaha aku tidak menyangka jika sahabatmu si Sara itu mudah sekali ditipu"

"Hahaha kau benar senpai dia memang gadis yang lugu. Dan juga aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan hubungan kita ini"

Dengan mesra Yahiko senpai merangkul Konan tepat dikedua mataku. Petir seolah menyambar hatiku yang rapuh. Air mata tak bisa aku tahan. Aku menangis meninggalkan mereka. Ternyata mereka berdua mengkhianatiku dengan kejam. Aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi selama ini padaku. Aku kira mereka hanyalah seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih. Hah~ ternyata aku telah di tipu oleh mereka berdua. Kejam, ya memang kejam hidup yang aku jalani ini. Kebaikanku dibayar dengan pengkhianatan. Aku memang bodoh lemah dan tak berdaya. Disaat mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang harus menderita seperti ini? Bukankah mereka juga telah bersama-sama denganku selama ini? Mereka begitu egois. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup didunia kejam ini.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Ya kau benar aku akan membalas perilakuan mereka. Aku tidak sudi jika mereka berbahagia diatas penderitaanku." geram Sara menyeringai "arigato" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan ia seorang diri disana.

"Bagus, karna kau tahu pengkhianatan tidak bisa aku maafkan" seringainya, tatapan itu beralih melihat seutas tali yang akan digunakan Sara "dasar gadis bodoh mana bisa ia mati hanya dengan seutas tali rapuh ini" ujarnya, menarik tali itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

Dimana-mana tidak ada seorangpun sensei yang mereka lihat. Seolah semua penghuni Konoha High School ini hilang bak ditelan bumi dalam sekejap. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Apakah ekspetasi mereka benar, bahwa mereka sudah pulang? Aahhh ini sangat membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya kemana semua orang pergi?" Bingung Shikamaru terus melihat-lihat kesekitaran.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya seorang gadis mendekati mereka.

"Itukan Sara dari kelas XI-1" bisik Ino pada Sakura "ya kau benar. Eemmm kau Sarakan?" Tanya Sakura dijawab anggukan kepala oleh gadis tadi.

"Apakah kau tahu kemana semua orang pergi?"

"Apa kalian semua tuli? Dari tadi mereka semua sudah pulang"

"APAAAAA?" Teriak mereka semua membuat kuping Sara terasa sakit.

"Ba...bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kami tidak mengetahuinya" gugup Sai tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Aahhh apa mungkin sewaktu kita pergi ke lab karna disuruh Iruka sensei untuk membantu menyelesaikan percobaannya?" Ucap Naruto menebak kemungkinan terjadi.

"Hn. Bisa jadi seperti itu." Balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang juga" ajak Hinata disetujui oleh semuanya.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mengguyur kota Konoha sore ini. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah.

Namun bagi seseorang rumah bukanlah tempat ternyaman untuk ia tinggal. Dimana jika ia berada didalam rumah hanya kesedihan dan kesakitan yang selalu dirasakannya. Kenangan pahit itu selalu muncul ketika ia tengah berada dirumah.

"Aku akan menemukan siapa yang membunuh kalian Tou-san Kaa-san" gumamnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Ya hanya itu dan selalu saja itu yang selalu ia gumamkan jika ia berada didalam rumah. Kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi tepat dikedua matanya sudah membutakan ia bahwa balas dendam dengan cara yang sama akan ia lakukan. Mata di balas mata, itulah yang sudah menguasai hatinya. Namun sayangnya sosok orang yang selalu ia cari-cari belum ada sedikitpun tanda keberadaannya.

Ia terlalu ketakutan waktu itu melihat siapa sebenarnya orang brengsek yang dengan kejam melakukan hal kejam pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa orang yang telah mencabut paksa nyawa kedua orangtuanya memiliki sebuah tanda diwajahnya. Meskipun sedikit kemungkinan ia akan terus mencari dan menemukan orangnya dan membalaskan apa yang sudah orang brengsek itu hancurkan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu dan akan ku habisi kau"

.

.

.

Jam sudah memasuki waktu istirahat lagi. Semua murid tengah menyantap makan siang mereka bersama. Dikejauhan sepasang mata tengah mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Namun bukan semua murid yang ia awasi melainkan sepasang sejoli yang tengah bercanda gurau seolah mereka hanya berdua saja disana. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

Kedua tangan Sara mengepal kuat, ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk membalas semua prilakuan kedua orang yang saat ini tengah berbahagia tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sedikitpun. Egois, ya mereka berdua memang egois dan tidak tahu malu.

"Baik kita selesaikan sekarang" ucapnya dengan terus berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Sampai...

 **Bughh! Plakk!** Pukulan telak dilayangkan pada pemuda itu serta sebuah tamparan yang terdengar keras dihadiahkan untuk gadis yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

Keduanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa sang pelaku yang sudah melakukan itu pada mereka. Semua penghuni kantin melihat kearah kejadian itu seolah tengah menyaksikan drama yang tepat berada didepannya murid-murid itu sangat antusias menonton.

"Sa...sara?" Gagap mereka berdua.

Seringaian tercipta dibalik wajah cantiknya "ya aku adalah Sara gadis lugu yang mudah kalian tipu" sindirnya. Tatapan itu mengunci kedua orang yang duduk didepannya "Yahiko senpai arigato sudah memberikan kenangan indah nan buruk untukku kau adalah kekasihku yang tercinta. Dan, untuk kau Konan arigato telah memberikanku semua ini aku sangat menghargainya wahai sahabatku tersayang" ucap Sara dengan nada sindiran untuk mereka dan sedetik kemudian seringaian tercipta lagi disana.

"Aku harap kalian bahagia" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sara pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Semua murid yang menyaksikan hal itu sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Yahiko dan Konan telah mengkhianati Sara dan sedetik kemudian...

"Hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuu dasar penipu"

"BAJINGAN KAU TELAH BERSELINGKUH"

"Tidak ku sangka kalian tega"

"Hhhhuuuuuuu"

"Hhhhuuuuu... sahabat macam apa yang mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri"

"Hhhhhuuuuuuu"

Teriakan demi teriakan dilayangkan oleh para murid. Ya mungkin mereka telah membantu Sara dalam menyelesaikan permasalahannya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Senyuman kemenangan tercipta indah diwajah cantik Sara "aku merasa lega. Arigato orang berjubah hitam" gumamnya.

Tanpa Sara duga orang yang ada dalam gumaman itu tersenyum juga dibalik wajahnya. Merasa sudah puas membantu orang dalam pengkhianataan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang Sara sayangi _'Kau sangat kerennn. Aku bangga padamu'_ batinnya melihat Sara yang terus menjauh seolah ia sudah mengajarkan banyak hal pada gadis itu. Namun itulah ia seseorang yang tidak mau melihat orang lain merasakan yang namanya pengkhianatan.

 **Zzzzzzzzrrtttt...** suara _walkie talkie_ mengagetkannya. Beruntung saat ini ia tengah berada jauh dari murid lainnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu "iya ada apa kenapa mendadak kalau ketahuan bisa gawat" bisiknya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Datanglah Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu"

Obrolan itupun diputus oleh seseorang disebrang sana dan iapun langsung melesat pergi dari sana sebelum ada murid lain yang datang.

.

"Aku datang. Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya acuh tak acuh dan duduk begitu saja.

"Kau bisa tenang sedikit tidak. Aku memanggilmu kesini karna kau sudah melakukan kesalahan" geram Tsunade setelah melihat kedatangannya "kesalahanmu adalah kau telah menampakan diri disekolah. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya disini?"

"Hahh~ ini karna ada sebuah kecelakaan. Bagaiaman bisa aku membiarkan gadis itu mati bunuh diri disekolah. Apakah Tsuande-sama mau jika dia akan menjadi penghuni sekolah ini?"

"A...apa? Bu...bunuh diri?" Setelah mendengar alasannya Tsundepun tergagap.

Ia mengangguk untuk memastikan pertanyaan Tsunade "eemmm... dia gadis yang malang dikhianati pacar dan sahabatnya sendiri" jelasnya lagi.

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jika kau melakukan hal itu disini lagi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membantu mereka dalam masalahnya dan akan ku beberkan identitasmu" ancam Tsunade. Namun ancaman itu sama sekali tidak menggoyahkannya "ha'i ha'i. Sudah ya aku kembali dulu. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis"

"Ya cepat pergi sana. Sekarang giliran aku mengajar kelasmu"

Iapun membungkuk hormat dan berlalu darisana.

.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.  
 **Krekk!** Suara pintu digeser oleh seseorang. Semua murid kelas itu langsung duduk dimejanya masing-masing bersikap sewajarnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun didalam hatinya.

Ya mereka tahu jika sekarang jadwal Tsunade sensei masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Konnichiwa minna"

"Konnichiwa sensei"

Iris coklatnya mulai menerawang kesegala arah melihat gerak-gerik semua murid. Seringaian tercipta diwajah cantiknya yang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Bersikaplah dengan normal. Aku bukan monster yang siap melahap kalian" ujar Tsunade membuat semua murid tersentak kaget. Mereka mati-matian menahan supaya tidak mengatakan apapun dalam benak mereka.

Seringain muncul lagi diwajah cantiknya dan hal itu membuat semua murid kelas XI-3 merasa bingung dengan kelakuan sensei mereka hari ini. Terakhir kali Tsunade mengajar disana berambas buruk pada Kiba yang mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi sekarang apa lagi? Seringaian itu apa artinya? Bahkan kini semua murid menunduk menyembunyikan wajah masing-masing takut jika tatapannya akan bertemu dengan Tsunade. Hal itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang yang kini sedang acuh tak acuh melihat kesekitarnya.

 _'Lihatlah sensei tidak punya maksud buruk ko'_ batinnya melihat teman-teman yang lain tengah menunduk ketakutan seolah mereka siap untuk dihukum.

"Benar apa yang dibatinkan oleh teman kalian. Aku bersikap seperti ini, supaya kalian itu mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi" ucap Tsunade kembali membuat semua murid itu mendongak menatapnya "akukan sudah bilang lihatlah situasi kalian jangan sampai ditipu" lanjutnya lagi. Ucapan Tsunade barusan sepertinya sudah bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan diri mereka, buktinya kini semua murid dikelas itu sedang menatap padanya.

"Bagus. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ucap Tsunade memulai pembelajarannya acuh tak acuh dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan. Sedangkan seseorang tengah tersenyum melihat kelakuan senseinya itu.

.

Mungkin sekarang kasus yang tengah ia lakukan terbilang masih ringan. Tapi bagaimana jika nantinya ada kasus yang lebih berat lagi? Akankah dia bisa menuntaskan hal itu sendirian? Terlebih semua misteri yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia duga mungkin saja akan terjadi.

 **Tbc...**

.

 **Cerita diatas hanya karangan hyugana saja jika ada yang tidak masuk akal mohon dimaklum :)**

 **Ares : hehehe gomen :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Erica719 : wkwkwk arigato gozaimasu :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Masa Lalu**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca maaf telat :) ^^**

 **.**

Suasana didalam kelas KHS itu kembali seperti biasa. Kegiatan belajar mengajar terjadi seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan kelas lain kini kelas XI-3 sedang belajar diluar kelas. Ya mereka sekarang ada dalam pelajaran olahraga yang mengharuskan mereka berada dalam lapangan olahraga.

Para siswa terlihat sangat senang ketika mendapatkan kepala botak yang diserahkan oleh Gui _sensei_ selaku guru olahraga. Bola itu sudah berada didalam kungkungan para siswa. Teriakan heboh sangking senangnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Bola ditendang ke berbagai arah oleh salah satu siswa untuk mencetak sebuah gol digawang lawan. Berbeda dengan para siswi yang berada ditepi lapangan, tidak banyak dari mereka yang melakukan olahraga dilapangan. Mereka hanya duduk mengobrol dengan sahabat mereka masing-masing. Bagi sebagian dari para siswi olahraga adalah pelajaran keras yang tidak mereka sukai.

Dan disinilah Hinata, Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk beralaskan rumput seraya menonton teman pria mereka yang sedang asyik bermain futsal. Tatapan ketiga gadis itu terfokus pada sosok yang diam-diam mereka kagumi. Memang masing-masing dari mereka bertiga tidak ada yang tahu mengenai isi hati satu sama lain.

"Baiklah minna apakah kita akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Ino ambigu pada kedua sahabatnya.

Otomatis hal itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino barusan menatap penasaran kearahnya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis blonde itu.

"Maksud Ino-chan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" jawab Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat "Aku memang bersama kalian baru-baru ini. Tapi aku sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan kalian" lanjut Ino lagi.

Kini Sakura maupun Hinata mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ino tadi. Mereka tidak menyangka jika sikap yang mati-matian disembunyikan itu akhirnya bisa terbaca juga.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kini Sakura mulai bertanya.

"Apa kamu gila. Kitakan sama-sama seorang gadis dan kita juga masih dalam tahap remaja jadi wajar saja jika aku mengetahui sikap kalian. Karna aku juga sama seperti kalian" Ino mulai meledak dengan kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Ia harus sabar mengahadapi kedua sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Hinata dan Sakura selalu bersikap kekanakan tapi mereka tulus dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka tidak seperti Shion yang sudah menipunya. Ino merasa _flashback_ jika mengingat gadis blonde itu. Kepercayaan dikhinatinya begitu saja.

Ino tersenyum manis kearah Hinata dan Sakura, menatap bergantian menuntut jawaban yang belum sempat mereka berikan padanya.

"Apa Ino-chan menyukai Sai-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Bukan, bukan ini yang Ino inginkan keluar dari mulut gadis lavender itu "hadduuhhh Hinata aku tidak memintamu untuk bertanya padaku. Baiklah aku langsung bertanya saja. Hinata apakah kamu menyukai Naruto dan kau Sakura apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Kkyyaaa apa-apa pertanyaanmu itu Ino-chan" bukannya menjawab Sakura berteriak histeris mengundang tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang berada disekitaran sana.

Lagi-lagi Ino harus bersabar menghadapi sikap sahabat pinknya "ssyyuuttt Sakura kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau hanya cukup membalas iya atau tidak"

"Ahahahha lihat mukamu itu Ino, kau konyol sekali. Baiklah baiklah mungkin ini sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk membongkar rahasia yang kita miliki masing-masing, iyakan Hinata?"

Sedang gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan tentang perasaannya ini pada sahabatnya, meskipun Hinata sudah lama bersama Sakura tapi tetap saja menyangkut privasinya yang satu ini ia sungguh malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Seperti yang kau sadari... eeuummmm ya aku memang menyukai Sasuke-kun" akhirnya gadis itu mengakui perasaannya sendiri "bagus. Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami bagaimana awal mula perasaan itu hadir?" Tanya Ino seolah seperti seorang konsultan.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, terlihat dari posenya yang memegang dahu dengan kedua mata memandang keatas "apa aku perlu menceritakannya pada kalian?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya itu harus" jawab Ino dan Hinata kompak.

"Hmm baiklah"

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sakura POV**

Sial, kenapa aku harus bangun kesiangan di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah menengah atas sih. Dan terlebih hari ini bertepatan dengan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Anehnya lagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak membangunkanku apakah mereka lupa jika anak gadis mereka kini sudah masuk ke SMA?

Aku memacu lariku ketika kulihat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup "hosh... hosshh... aku mohon tunggu sebentar" aku berhasil mencegah gerbang seraya mengatur nafasku yang terasa berat.

"Hmm kau murid baru? Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" ujar seorang pria penjaga gerbang.

"Ha'i arigato gozaimasu"

Aku mulai berlari kembali tapi baru beberapa langkah kaki ini berpacu samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang menghentikan gerbang itu lagi. Karna penasaran aku menengok kearah asal suara. Pertama yang kulihat sosok pemuda berambut raven yang juga berhasil masuk sama sepertiku dia kesiangan dihari pertamanya. Kesan _cool_ yang ia perlihatkan membuatku mengrenyitkan dahi bingung. Apakah dia sosok yang sulit diajak berteman ya? Sangking sibuknya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tanpa sadar dia sudah berjalan mendekatiku.

Dan siapa sangka jika dia berujar padaku "kau kesiangan juga? Kenapa bengong cepat masuk" ajaknya membuatku tersadar. Terdengar ada nada dingin disana tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi orang ini ada sisi baiknya juga. Akupun langsung berlari menyusulnya untuk segera ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru.

.

Kami kembali bertemu, wajar saja karna kami berdua kesiangan dan disinilah tempat yang paling tepat untuk aku dan dia. Berada dibaris belakang yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjangku kedepan. Tubuhku yang tidak terlalu tinggi hanya bisa mendengar suara tanpa melihat sosok yang tengah memberikan pidato panjang disana.

Ku lirik pemuda disampingku. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi pemuda ini lumayan juga. Apa dia anak orang kaya ya? Karna kulihat gayanya yang mencerminkan kehidupannya yang seolah bergelimpangan harta.

"Jika kau menatapku seperti itu terus kau akan jatuh cinta padaku"

"Eehhh" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya yang tiba-tiba saja berucap seperti itu. Dia menatapku yang mungkin kini wajahku sudah merah merona. Dia membuat degup jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, bagaimana tidak lagi-lagi dia membuatku terkaget dengan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil berbisik "Namaku Sasuke." Ucapnya dan kembali pada sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh menghadap depan.

Apa itu tadi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa kesialanku berlanjut lagi? Tunggu ini sial atau apa? Kenapa degup jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Ya Tuhan ada apa denganku hari ini?

 **Flashback OFF**

"Sejak hari itu aku selalu memperhatikannya. Setiap istirahat ketika dia berada dikantin aku selalu melihatnya karna waktu kelas X kita beda kelas dan hanya pada waktu itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sekedar melihatnya. Aku tahu dibalik sosoknya yang selalu bersikap dingin sebenarnya dia punya sisi yang hangat. Aku melihat dia begitu peduli dengan ketiga sahabatnya walaupun dengan cara yang ia punya. Disanalah aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Berat memang kalau dia harus keluar dari sikap dinginnya." Senyuman mengakhiri cerita tentang masa indah itu.

Ino dan Hinata yang setia mendengarkan dari awal mula kisah cinta Sakura terbuai dengan cerita tak terduga dari sahabat pinknya itu. Sebuah senyuman juga hadir diwajah cantik mereka. Dukungan mulai diberikan untuk Sakura.

"Aku yakin jika Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dengan nada suara lembut memberikan semangat untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ya aku setuju dengan Hinata. Kamu hanya harus terus berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang sudah ada didepan mata" lanjut Ino yang memberikan semangatnya.

Terlihat kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar kata semangat itu dari sahabatnya "emm arigato. Aku akan berjuang. Eekkhhmmm... nah sekarang bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Ujar Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kelabakan seketika. Rona merah hadir diwajah putihnya membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkikik "hihihi tidak usah malu ceritakanlah. Kamikan sahabatmu benarkan?" Ujar Sakura lagi "ya itu benar kamu tidak usah malu" giliran Ino berujar.

"Hehehe benar apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun" jawabnya mantap tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun disana.

"Jadi awalnya kamu jatuh cinta padanya itu gimana?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

 **Flashback ON**

 **Hinata POV**

Sudah 1 minggu aku menjadi siswi SMA. Kehidupan menjadi seorang siswi sekolah menegah atas tidak semudah yang aku kira. Pada dasarnya aku memang gadis pemalu, tidak mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku terlalu takut jika mereka akan menganggapku aneh. Gadis kakulah, gadis anehlah, gadis penyendirilah itulah label yang mereka berikan padaku dikelas X. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai 1 orang temanpun saat itu.

Ketika sedang istirahat aku selalu mengasingkan diri ke taman belakang sekolah yang aku rasa disana tidak akan ada 1 orangpun yang akan menggangguku. Aku selalu menikmati makan siangku seorang diri. Hembusan angin pelan menyapaku selalu menyambut kedatangaku. Dan siapa sangka jika suatu hari ada seseorang yang menempati tempatku. Dia seorang pemuda yang tidak aku kenal. Aku rasa dia dari kelas sebelah, pernah sekali aku melihatnya ketika dia melewati kelasku.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung tidak bisa mendekat ataupun pergi darisana. Entah kenapa aku seolah terkunci untuk tetap diam disini ketika melihat dia yang tengah menikmati angin siang membelainya lembut. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan bergoyang menikmati irama angin.

"Eehh ternyata ada seseorang disini" ujarnya yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Kedua kelopaknya dibuka menampilkan bola mata sapphire yang seketika membuatku merasa nyaman menatapnya. Seolah hamparan air laut yang senada dengan matanya hadir untuk menatapku. Begitupun dengan warna langit cerah hari ini mereka sama-sama menampilkan warna yang sama.

Lavenderku terbelalak melihat dia tersenyum ceria seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menerima senyuman dari seseorang di sekolah ini dan terlebih dari lawan jenis. Degupan jantung kurasakan berdetak sangat cepat ketika dia datang mendekat kearahku. Senyuaman itu masih setia hadir diwajahnya. Aku hanya menatap kaku padanya.

"Apakah kamu juga selalu datang kesini?" Tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dariku.

"Heheh gomen aku sudah merebut tempatmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" lanjutnya lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa setelah dia akan pergi.

Biarkanlah, mungkin semua orang tidak ingin berteman denganku. Aku berjalan untuk duduk yang sebelumnya dia tempati. Bento yang aku bawa tidak aku buka, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Aku hanya menatap kedepan merasakan bagaimana menyedihkannya aku. Aku rasa dia bisa dijadikan sebagai teman, senyumannya itu seolah memberikan harapan yang pada kenyataannya hanya tabu belaka.

"Hah~" helaan nafas yang berat.

 **Pukk!** "Kamu membawa bento? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apakah aku boleh mencicipinya?"

Eehhh... suara baritone itu kembali masuk keindra pendengaranku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku melirik kearah sisi kananku. Dan benar saja dia pemuada itu. Kenapa dia datang lagi? Apakah dia tidak jadi pergi?

"Kenapa bengong? Heheh perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto" lagi-lagi dia mengejutkanku. Dia membawa tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dan berkenalan "a...aku Hyu...Hyuga Hinata" sial, aku tergagap sekarang.

"Wahh nama yang indah. Oh ya Hinata-chan boleh aku mencicipi bentomu? Sebenarnya aku lupa tidak membawa uang untuk membeli makanan dikantin karna teman-temanku tidak memberikan pinjaman uang padaku" jelasnya. Melihat wajahnya yang memelas membuatku tidak tega untuk menolaknya dan tunggu dia tadi memanggi namaku dengan suffix _'chan?'_ Aku merasa senang apakah aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan seorang teman?

"Uzumaki-san boleh memakan bentoku ko" jawabku dan berhasil tidak tergagap.

"Benarkah? Dan oh ya jangan panggil aku dengan Uzumaki. Panggil aku Naruto saja" ucapnya membuatku membelalakan kedua mataku, ternyata dia baik sekali "ha...ha'i Na...Naruto-kun? Silahkan" sodorku membuka bento untuknya.

"Yahh itu lebih baik. Wwahhh Hinata ini kelihatannya enak sekali"

Aku tersenyum begitu bahagia melihat bagaimana Naruto-kun begitu lahap menyantap makanan yang aku buat. Senang rasanya mempunyai teman berbagi. Degupan jantungku masih sama, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkannya lagi. Sosok hangat sepertinya yang aku suka.

Eehhh?

 **Flashback OFF**

"Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku mendapatkan seorang teman. Sosok cerianyalah yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya bisa memendamnya saja, karna aku tahu dia baik tidak pada aku seorang" ucap Hinata diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu berbeda dengan yang Sakura tampilkan tadi. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa disana. Hal itu membuat Ino dan Sakura yang melihatnya merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Memang benar Naruto selalu baik pada semua orang dan mungkin kebaikannya itulah yang bisa membuat gadis sebaik Hinata terluka karna telah salah mencintainya. Sebuah perasaan tidaklah salah tapi yang salah adalah ketika kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada seseorang yang kita cintai dan hanya mampu menyikasa diri sendiri melihat sosoknya yang selalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap semangat untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan itu padanya. Aku tahu Naruto mungkin tidak terlalu peka dengan hal yang berbau perasaan tapi yakinkan dirimu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ambilah kesempatan itu Hinata. Aku akan terus mendukungmu" nasihat Ino untuk Hinata.

"Jangan pernah menyerah Hinata. Ayo kita berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan cinta kita" semangat Sakura, mendengar hal itu Hinata merasa sedikit tenang. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca "arigato minna"

"Dan oh ya gomen aku baru datang disemester 2 aku tidak menyangka jika selama ini kamu kesepian Hinata" lanjut Sakura lagi mengingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bisa bersahabat sampai sekarang. Mereka memang satu kelas dari kelas X tapi Sakura baru akrab dengan Hinata sejak semester 2 itu karna mereka dipertemukan dalam kelompok membuat sebuah percobaan pada pelajaran biologi.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar Sakura yang menyesali hal itu "tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan aku sudah bahagia sekarang. Jadi lupakan hal itu ya. Nahh sekarang bagaimana denganmu Ino-chan? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" Lanjut Hinata yang beralih topik pada Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan. Tapi kenapa dengan senyuman itu? Dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Heheh gomen minna. Sebenarnya aku sudah resmi pacaran dengannya"

"APAAA? DAN KAMU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?" Teriak Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan tepat didepan wajah Ino.

"Hahahahah gomen gomen. Itu terjadi setelah aku dikhianati oleh Shion. Sai selalu menemaniku tanpa kalian sadari. Kita selalu bersama sampai perasaan nyaman itu hadir tanpa terduga. Tanpa aku sangka Sai mengatakan perasaannya padaku 1 minggu yang lalu. Karna aku juga menyukainya akupun menerimanya. Cukup simpel sih ceritaku tidak penuh drama seperti kalian. Hahaha" Ino tertawa pecah disana, Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya seperti itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggelitik Ino.

"Nnaahhh rasakan balasan dari kami karna sudah menyembunyikan hubunganmu. Tapi apapun itu selamat ya Ino-chan bakaaaaa" ujar Sakura yang sudah memulai menggelitik Ino.

"Iyaa selamat ya Ino-chan" lanjut Hinata yang juga sudah menggelitiknya.

"Hahahahahhaahha sudah hahah kalian haha hentikan aku geli ahahaha"

Sangkung asyiknya mengerjai Ino keempat pemuda itu mendekat kearah mereka tanpa ketiga gadis itu sadari.

"Heii... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Sepertinya seru"

"Hn"

"Hheeiii apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ino-chan" teriak Sai satu-satunya pemuda yang mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Mendengar suara-suara itu Hinata dan Sakura menghentikan aksi gila mereka. Ketiga gadis itu menatap kedatangan mereka.

Baru tadi mereka membicarakan mereka dan kini objek yang menjadi obrolannya sudah ada dihadapannya. Rasa gugup bercampur gelisah menjadi satu bagaimana bisa pemuda itu datang disaat seperti ini? Rasa-rasanya Hinata dan Sakura yang tidak siap akan kedatangannya itu menegang ditempat. Ingin rasanya mereka berlari dan kabur dari sana, tapi apakah itu tidak aneh pergi begitu saja? Berbeda dengan Ino pancaran kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dalam raut wajahnya itu. Gadis ini sudah tidak segan-segan lagi untuk memberitahukan kebenaran hubungannya dengan Sai didepan mereka.

"Minna ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ujarnya membuat mereka otomatis menghadap kearahnya. Dengan berani Ino mengapit lengan Sai "aku dan Sai sudah berpacaran"

1 detik...

2 detik...

Sampai 10 detik tak ada jawaban dari mereka semua khususnya dari para pria. Ino yakin jika hubungan ini sangat rahasia tapi kenapa mereka tidak terkejut?

"Ha'i ha'i kami sudah tahu itu Ino-chan. Kamilah yang membantu Sai untuk menyatakan cintanya padamu" jawab Naruto menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"A...apa?" Perasaan malu itu muncul dalam benak Ino.

"Iya itu benar Ino. Jadi buat apa kami terkejut saat kau memberitahukannya. Hah~ buang-buang waktu saja. Aku kekelas duluan ya" jawab Shikamaru langsung melenggang pergi darisana.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu dari Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh selidik menuntuk pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Hehehe gomen Ino-chan karna waktu itu aku bingung harus bagaimana jadinya aku minta bantuan mereka. Gomen gomen" jawab Sai kikuk seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hah~ baiklah bagus juga" Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Minna lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" ujar Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto menatap kearahnya _'sampai kapan aku memendam ini ya?'_ Batinnya masih menatap gadis lavender itu.

Mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk segera kembali ke kelas mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Tapi seseorang tidak sengaja menatap kearah sisi lapangan yang tidak jauh darisana menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian dibangku. Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Tsuande _sensi_ yang mengatakan **_'Jika hati dan pikiran kita sejalan maka kita bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kita. Namun hati dan pikiran tidaklah cukup, kita juga harus bisa membaca situasi seperti apa yang kita hadapi.'_** Perkataan itulah yang selalu ia ingat dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin mengabaikan begitu saja orang yang tengah terpuruk. Baginya perasaan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Karna ia yakin jika orang itu sedang terpuruk maka sebenarnya orang itu memerlukan orang lain disisinya untuk berbagi. Ya itulah yang selalu ia rasakan ketika dulu dia terpuruk. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kesendirian tanpa ada orang lain disisinya. Maka dari itu ia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan siapapun yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk ada disisinya.

Diam-diam ia mendekati orang yang tengah duduk dibangku. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya didahan pohon yang berada dibelakang orang itu. Bisa dilihat dari rambut panjangnya kemungkinan orang itu seorang gadis.

Dia menghubungi seseorang lewat _walkie talkie_ yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, karna baginya barang itu sangat berharga apalagi untuk situasi mendadak seperti ini.

"Hallo kau ada dimana?"

"..."

"Apakah Tsunade sensei sedang mengajar sekarang?"

"..."

"Bagus. Kau bisa membawakan jubahkukan? Aku ada di tepi lapangan. Jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Tsunade _sensei_ ok"

"..."

Ia kembali menyimpan _walkie talkie_ nya pada saku baju olahraganya. Dia menunggu seseorang untuk membawakan jubah miliknya. Dia masih berhati-hati menatap kesekitaran memastikan bahwa disini sudah tidak ada orang lain untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Dan tak berapa lama orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Dengan sebuah isyarat orang yang ia suruh melemparkan jubah yang ia butuhkan. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dibutuhkan ia langsung memakainya, sedikit menengok kekanan, kekiri, depan, belakang untuk memastikan kembali tidak ada orang disana. _'Bagus, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun. Aku tahu siapa gadis itu'_ ujarnya dalam hati dan memantapkan untuk berkata pada gadis tadi. Dia berani melakukan aksi itu secara terang-terangan disekolah karna keadaan yang juga terasa mendukungnya karna kini kelas lain berada dalam waktu belajar mereka dan mustahil ada murid yang berkeliaran disini kecuali memang mereka bolos dalam pelajaran, ya seperti yang dilakukan oleh mereka. _jangan ditiru ya_

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang sepertimu bisa galau juga" ujarnya.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang tadi menengok kearah belakang. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat orang berjubah hitam berdiri menyender kepohon besar dibelakangnya. Iris hijaunya terbelalak lebar melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Si...siapa kau?"gagapnya takut-takut jika orang itu adalah orang jahat yang kapan saja bisa menyakitinya.

"Aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Seringaian tercipta diwajah yang tertutup masker dia berjalan mendekat kearahnya berbisik tepat disisi kanan telinganya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar sebuah kalimat yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

 **Tbc...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, mohon maaf :D. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi jaa. jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya :) ^^/**  
 **arigato ^^**

 **krisskun12pb : hehehe arigato gozaimasu :) ini masih NaruHina ko cuman dicampur dengan pairing lain heheh :) oke arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **fatrakey : aaiihhh arigato gozaimasu hyugana kesusahaan sih ini cuman asal-asalan aja hehehe jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak nyambung dan kurang masuk ke akal :D oke arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **mihawk607 : ada yang bener ko salah satunya heheh :D oke udah lanjut semoga suka :D oke arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer by :Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya hyugana bisa update fic ini lagi, semoga suka ya dan gomen jika kelanjutannya sedikit mungkin dinext chap bisa dipanjangin heheh D silahkan membaca semoga suka :D ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis tadi masih terdiam menegang ditempat melihat sosok asing berjubah hitam dibelakangnya. Tatapannya terbelalak sempurna melihatnya ada disana. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut panjang coklat itu, jubah yang dikenakannya juga bergerak kesana kemari seirama dengan angin yang memainkannya disana.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Gadis itu menatap intens seseorang yang juga kini sedang menatap kearahnya. Gadis bernama Akiko itu menyipitkan matanya seolah mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

Setelah mendengar bisikan _'kau tidak usah tahu siapa aku yang pasti aku akan membantu keluh kesahmu'_ itulah yang ia dengar ketika orang itu berbisik padanya.

"Akiko Suzuki, gadis tangguh. Aku tidak percaya jika kau bisa galau juga"

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Pergi kau dari sini"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku akan membantumu. Hmm... kau ada disini apakah kau dikhinati sahabatmu? Ditinggal sahabatmu? Atau apakah kau ada masalah dengan cinta?"

"Haa" Akiko tersentak kaget.

"Kau tersentak aku anggap itu sebagai kata iya. Apakah kau patah hati? Apakah kau diselingkuhi? Atau apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa mengungkapkannya?"

"Haa" lagi-lagi Akiko tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu, apakah ada pertanyaannya yang benar?

Seringaian tercipta dibalik maskernya "jadi apakah ucapanku benar?"  
Lama dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya. Mungkin Akiko masih memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuknya. Atau kemungkinan besar pertanyaan itu memang benar.

"Yah seperti yang kau tanyakan aku memang tengah mengalami hal itu"

Kembali seringan itu tercipta dibalik maskernya "jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Apakah kau tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkannya?"

Lagi-lagi Akiko hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya lagi "mana bisa begitu aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mendekatinya"

"Khe. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata gadis sepertimu bisa lemah dengan hal seperti itu. Lantas kemana teman-temanmu disaat kau seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal pribadiku seperti ini pada mereka"

"Kau salah meskipun hal itu bersifat pribadi tetapi kau harus menceritakannya agar semua orang yang ada disampingmu membantumu"

Akiko menundukan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

"Tapi sepertinya orang-orang disekitarmu tidak ada yang peduli ya?" ucapnya lagi seketika membuat Akiko menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya "mungkin seperti itu karna yang aku tahu mereka berdua selalu egois"

"Dan kau tidak perlu menjadi mereka untuk egois dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Sekarang lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku yakin orang yang kau suka akan mengerti"

Hening, Akiko tidak menjawab ucapannya. Dia tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Cepat atau lambat ia juga pasti akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa. Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi arigato sudah memberikan semangat juang padaku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"  
Akiko bangkit dari sana dan langsung berjalan untuk menemui seseorang.

Senyuman muncul dibalik maskernya lagi "hmm... tidak ku sangka" gumamnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

Langkah kaki gadis itu semakin mantap untuk segera menemui seorang pemuda yang selama ini sudah lama ia kagumi. Akiko sengaja bolos pelajaran berikutnya hanya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sudah selama ini ia pendam. Tatapannya mencari kesekitaran dimana biasanya pemuda itu nongkrong, dan sepertinya nasib baik sedang berpihak padanya. Dia, pemuda itu ada dikantin sekolah.

"A...ano boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ehh Akiko? Ngapain ada disini kau juga bolos belajar?" tanya si pemuda.

"Ya seperti itulah. Tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tersenyum kearah Akiko menyambut dengan hangat perkataan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilayangkan olehnya.

"Se...sebenarnya a...aku menyukaimu" perkataan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Akiko, sebuah senyuman kembali mengembang diwajah tampan Sasori "begitu...mmm untung ya tidak ditolak"

Kedua mata Akiko terbelalak lebar mendengar jawaban Sasori pemuda yang selama ini dia sukai dalam diam "a...apakah itu artinya kam_"

"Iya, pulang sekolah nanti apakah ada waktu?"

Senyuman mengembang diwajah Akiko _'aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kau tapi aku sangat berterima kasih sekali karna berkat kau aku berani mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Ternyata pria yang aku suka menyambutku dengan hangat''_ batinnya mengingat kembali orang yang tadi datang padanya.

.

Kelas XI-3 terlihat ramai oleh suara bising setiap murid yang tengah bersikap konyol dihadapan teman-temannya. Sensei yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya tidak bisa datang karna ada sesuatu yang mendadak. Mereka ditugaskan untuk belajar sendiri, tapi meskipun begitu mereka hanya bermain-main dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

Hinata pergi dari kelas untuk menjernihkan kepalanya dari kebisingan kelas. Dia pergi menuju atap sekolah yang selalu sepi. Disana ia bisa mengenyahkan segala kelelahan yang melandanya.

"Hahh~ aku ingin pulang" lesunya menghela nafas lelah.

 **Brakk!** Pintu atap dibuka menampilkan seorang pemuda datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai, Hinata. Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanyanya dan duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan dibuatnya, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang selama ini ia kagumi dalam diam datang padanya hanya seorang diri. Biasanyakan mereka selalu bersama-sama dengan yang lain.

"A….aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri saja" ucap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kau tahu seorang diri itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali"

Hinata menoleh mendengar Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu "ma….maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan jika seorang diri itu tidak enak, tidak ada seseorang yang menemani. Apalagi seseorang yang paling berharga meninggalkan kita dengan cara yang tidak aku mengerti"

Hening, Hinata mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan mengatakan hal itu padanya "ma…maksudmu apa?"

"Ahahaha aku bicara ngelantur ya. Sudahlah Hinata tidak usah dipikirkan lebih baik kamu temani aku makan dikantin ayo"

Tanpa persetujuan dari siempunya Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata begitu saja "e…eehhhh tu…tunggu Naruto-kun"

.

"Mereka berdua kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang tengah mendengarkan music dimejanya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" balas Ino melepaskan salah satu earphonenya.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Hinata. Kemana mereka?"

"Ya dibangkunya lah"

"HAH~" Sakura menghela nafas bosan "kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku menanyakannya padamu"

Ino celingak-celinguk mencari kesekitaran kelas dimana kedua orang itu tidak ada disana "mereka kemana?"

 **Plakk!** Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya "kamu benar-benar telmi ya Ino. Sudahlah aku mau kekantin kau mau ikut tidak"

"Aku ikut" teriaknya berlari kecil menyusul Sakura yang sudah pergi.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai, benar saja inikan masih dalam jam pelajaran berlangsung. Hanya murid-murid yang tidak ada kerjaanlah yang berada dikantin seperti sekarang ini.

"I…ino bukankah itu Naruto dan Hinata?" tunjuk Sakura setelah mereka sampai dikantin.

Ino meihat kearah tunjuk Sakura "ahh itu benar, tidak biasanya mereka berduaan seperti itu. Ayo kita dekati mereka" ajak Ino berjalan kearah dua orang itu.

"Ekkhheemmm….. tidak biasanya kalian berduaan seperti ini"

Deheman itu mampu membuat kedua orang yang tengah memakan ramen menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah asal suara.

"E…eehhh I…ino-chan Sakura-chan" gugup Hinata melihat kedua sahabatnya ada disana.

"Ehh kalian, mari makan" dengan dinginnya Naruto kembali memakan ramennya.

Sakura dan Ino duduk disebelah Hinata menatap pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan "apakah kalian ada main dibelakang kami?"

"Okhokk… okhokk" Naruto tersedak "apa maksud kalian?"

"Ya aku hanya bertanya saja, siapa tahu kalian memiliki rahasia diantara kami" balas Sakura lagi.

Hinata menunduk dalam malu mendengar perkataan Ino dan Sakura barusan.

"Aku hanya mengajak Hinata makan saja ko tidak lebih" balas Naruto tegas.

"Hmmm? Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"I…itu benar ko"

"Yaahhh aku kira kalian sudah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing" celoteh Sakura kemudian.

 **Blush!** Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Hahah sudahlah kalian membuat Hinata malu tuh"

Lagi, ucapan Naruto itu semakin menambah merah pipi Hinata.

"Hahaha senang sekali rasanya menggoda kalian" kata Ino menertawakan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang dengan serunya sampai tidak terasa jika waktu sudah senja lagi. Merekapun akhirnya beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil tas dan pulang kerumah.

.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah suasana begitu sepi, dia kembali berjalan seorang diri setelah teman-temannya pulang duluan. Dia menatap kesekitaran kelas dimana semua penghuninya sudah melarikan diri untuk pulang kerumah mengistirahatkan badan lelah mereka.

 _'Pulang ya? Apakah tempat itu sangat menyenangkan? Setiap hari hanya ada kesepian jika aku berada dirumah. Namun disinipun sama saja. Hah~ apakah tidak ada kasus yang menegangkan?'_ batinnya masih berjalan-jalan dilorong yang sepi itu.

 **Tap….**

 **Tap….**

 **Tap….**

Suara gesekan sepatu dan lantai lorong terdengar nyaring, dia sudah tiba diruangan kesenian dimana tempat itu tidak akan dibuka kecuali pada jam pelajarannya berlangsung.

"Jangan sampai siapapun tahu. Kau ingat, kau harus menyembunyikannya jika dia atau orang lain tahu aku akan menghabisimu"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tidak sengaja telinganya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang mencurigakan _'ada apa ini? Apakah kasus lain? WOW aku suk'_ batinnya.

 _'Aku harus mendengarkan lebih lanjut lagi'_

"Jangan sangkut pautkan urusan pribadimu dengan ini. Jika kau mencintainya bantu aku untuk membalaskan dendamku"

 _'Ahh sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini'_ lanjutnya lagi dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya sekolah mulai ramai dengan murid-murid yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya. Jauh dari kelas-kelas yang ramai itu sebuah markas yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, sudah terlihat dua orang tengah berbincang-bincang disana.

"Kemarin sepulang sekolah aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan seseorang yang mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan salah satu kasus baruku"

"Siapa itu dan dia berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, mungkin dia berbicara ditelpon karna aku tidak mendengar lawan bicaranya"

"Apa yang kau dengar dari perkataannya"

"Seperti sesuatu yang mengancam"

"Jika seperti itu, kau harus berhati-hati. Apakah kau akan menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Ya, aku akan menyelidikinya"

"Baiklah tapi sepertinya kasus ini akan berbahaya jika terjadi sesuatu segera panggil aku. Sekarang kembali kekelas"

"Ha'I"

Diapun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju kelasnya jangan sampai dia dicurigai oleh teman-temannya terlambat masuk kelas. Dia berjalan disekitar lorong untuk segera tiba dikelas.

Terdengar sayup-sayup obrolan demi obrolan yang diucapkan oleh para siswa dan siswi dilorong. Telinganya menangkap sebuah obrolan yang sepertinya membahas seseorang yang berjubah hitam. Dia berjalan disekitar mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

.

Waktu istirahat terasa berbeda sekarang, semua murid membicarakan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

"Dari pagi sampai sekarang aku mendengar mereka membicarakan orang itu terus" keluh Ino melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya Ino-chan membicarakan siapa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas seluaruh murid sekolah ini mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencurigakan disekolah" lanjut Ino menjelaskan.

"Ahh itu aku juga pernah mendengarnya. Kira-kira dia siapa ya?" ujar Hinata lagi.

Mereka bertiga menatap kesekitaran kelas dimana teman-teman mereka tengah berkumpul membicarakan topic yang sama.

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang tengah tersenyum dalam hatinya. Entah apa artinya itu yang jelas dia merasa biasa saja dengan obrolan yang mungkin tengah mengarah padanya.

.

Dua orang tengah berada diatap sekolah yang sepi ini. Mereka membicarakan rencana yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah aku bantu sampai sekarang. Dan kali ini kau harus membantuku untuk menyelesaikan semua balas dendam yang belum sempat aku tuntaskan"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau memusnahkan _'dia'_ "

"Aku tidak bisa, kau tahukan bahwa aku mencintainya?"

"Lupakan perasaanmu itu, dia tidak baik untukmu. Orang tuanya saja sudah berkhianat jadi hal itu pasti menurun padanya. Kau tahu kau juga pasti akan dikhianati juga olehnya, terlebih dia adalah orang yang sangat populer"

"Aku tidak perduli dia populer atau tidak yang jelas aku ingin mendapatkannya"

 **Brughh!** Terdengar bunyi keras dibalik pintu atap itu. Mereka berdua bertatapan dan kemudian menatap kearah balik pintu. Mereka berlari untuk mencari siapa gerangan orang yang berada disana.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka, seorang siswi menatap kearah mereka. Dengan pergerakan pelan dia mencoba bangkit dari terjatuhnya. Dia mencoba untuk berlari menghindari tatapan menusuk dari kedua orang yang memandangnya.

"Bawa dia cepat" ucap salah seorang dari kedua orang tadi.

Orang yang disuruhnyapun segera berlari untuk menyusul gadis tadi yang sudah melarikan diri.

 **Grepp!** "tertangkap kau, sekarang ikut denganku" diapun menariknya kembali untuk diintrogasi diatas atap.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari percakapan kami?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan "a….aku tidak mendengar ap…apapun"

"Jika kau sampai mendengarnya dan membocorkan rahasia kami tamat riwayatmu"

Kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak tidak menyangka jika ketidak sengajaannya itu mengantarkannya pada sebuah malapetaka.

.

 _'Kasus apa yang sedang aku cari tahu ini ya? Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda apapun dari kasus yang kudengar kemarin'_ batinnya menerawang kelangit mengabaikan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung _'Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak boleh berdiam diri seperti ini terus'_

Suasana kelas itu hening ketika Tsunade sensei kembali mengajar mereka. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sensei itu yang mengajar kelas menjadi hening, bahkan mereka tidak snaggup mengatakan apapun dalam hati mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah sensei katakan berulang kali jika kita harus membaca situasi apapun itu. Sensei senang jika kalian sudah bisa menahan untuk tidak berbicara" ucap Tsunade tersenyum.

Namun bagi mereka senyuman itu terlihat sangat mengerikan, mereka tidak tahu makna apa yang ada dibalik senyuman itu. Dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka juga tengah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsunade tadi.

 **Tbc…..**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca semoga suka, silahkan reviews ya. jaa sampai jumpa dinext chapter :D ^^/ ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : Siswi KHS

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

Udara kota Konoha semakin hari semakin dingin. Cuaca yang tidak menentu ini membuat semua murid Konoha High School merasa tidak nyaman berada disekolah, terlebih ketika langit menampakan sisi gelapnya perasaan cemas semakin kentara. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak datang kesekolah, mereka terlalu takut dengan cuaca seperti ini. Entahlah mereka hanya mengikuti insting buruk yang akan terjadi disana. Mungkin juga terlalu berbahaya jika mereka datang kesekolah dalam cuaca buruk seperti Sekarang, bahkan para orang tua tidak mengijinkan anaknya untuk tetap pergi kesekolah. Mereka takut sesuatu hal akan terjadi pada putri mereka.

Namun tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang masih berangkat sekolah. Contohnya Naruto, walaupun Kaa-sannya sudah memarahinya untuk tidak berangkat tapi ia kekeh untuk pergi saja "Kaa-san tidak seperti biasanya" gumamnya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang pagi ini jaket yang ia gunakan belum bisa menghangatkan dirinya dari udara ekstrim. Buru-buru Naruto pun berlari menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Naruto terus saja berlari untuk segera sampai ke kalas namun sebuah suara menghentikannya setelah beberapa langkah ia masuk kedalam gerbang.

 **Brruugghhh!** Tatapannya menatap kesisi kanan dimana ia berdiri sekarang. kedua mata sapphire itu terbelalak bukan main melihat apa yang ada disana. Tapi sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba saja muncul dibibirnya 'hmm, sangat disayangkan sebuah nyawa harus berakhir tragis seperti itu' batinnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mengabaikan apa yang telah terjadi disana.

Security berlarian menuju sumber suara. Kedua security yang datang kesana terbelalak ketika melihat seorang siswi KHS jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah. Darah mengalir dari tubuh siswi itu, cuaca semakin mencekam tak kala kejadian aneh itu terjadi pertama kali disekolah ini.

.

Suasana kelas XI-3 tidak ramai seperti biasanya, hanya ada belasan murid yang hadir dari banyaknya murid keseluruhan. Disana terlihat ada Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Shion, Shizuka, Akiko dan beberapa murid lainnya.

Jam didinding sudah menunjukan pukul 09:00 itu artinya sudah memasuki waktu pelajaran pertama. Tapi sampai saat ini sensei yang mengajar tak kunjung datang. Mereka mendengar suara ribut didepan gerbang.

"Ada apa ya ko sepertinya berisik sekali" ujar Ino berjalan kerarah kaca untuk melihat kearah luar diikuti dengan murid lainnya.

"Waahh sepertinya ada kejadian mengerikan" balas Sakura yang kini telah melihat bagaimana banyaknya sensei serta murid lain yang berhamburan keluar untuk melihat hal itu.

"Minna, sekolah hari ini ditutup kalian boleh pulang" ujar Kakashi sensei yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak didepan kelas mereka, membuat semuanya terkaget dengan tindakannya itu. Kakashi sensei pun kembali melesat pergi untuk menyampaikan pemberitahuan itu ke kelas lain.

"Yyyyeeee pulang" ujar salah seorang siswa yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Heii kalian mau kemana?" cegat Naruto "kami mau pulang minggir sana" jawab Ino acuh.

"Hinata kamu pulang juga?" tanyanya lagi pada Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk malu "i...iya aku mau pulang"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka semua murid meninggalkan kelas seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi .

.

Gerombolan murid-murid KHS memadati gerbang yang sekarang sedang ada kejadian. Terlihat semua orang termasuk sensei mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka menutup mulut seolah melihat hal menjijikan didepan. Bau anyir dari darah yang terus mengalir sangat menyengat. Keadaan siswi itu sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan teman-temannya tak sanggup melihat hal itu.

"Ada apa sih? Permisi permisi" ujar Ino penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat.

 **Bukk!** Seorang siswi menyenggol bahu seseorang, beberapa detik mata mereka saling menatap namun setelahnya siswi tadi langsung pergi begitu saja masuk kembali kedalam kelas.

 _'Bunuh diri?'_ Gumam seseorang setelah menangkap bayangan orang yang meninggal telah dikerumuni semua penghuni KHS.

Merasa ada yang aneh seseorang itu kembali masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Dia terus berlari mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi sampai-sampai menyebabkan nyawa seorang siswi melayang dengan percuma.

 **Takk... ttaakkk... tttaakkk...** langkah kaki semakin pelan ketika ia sudah berada dalam kelasnya lagi seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

"Hhhaahhh... hhaahhh... hhaahhh... sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Gumamnya, mencari walky talky.

"Tsunade-sensei anda berada dimana?" Tanyanya pada orang disebrang sana.

"Aku ada didepan kelasmu" mendengar hal itu ia pun menengokan kearah pintu.

 **Bbukk!** Sebuah jubah hitam dilayangkan oleh Tsunade untuknya "pakai itu kita mempunyai pekerjaan sekarang" ujarnya yang sudah lengkap memakai jubah yang sama.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi dia pun langsung memakai jubahnya, serta menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik masker dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Kita hanya bekerja berdua sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau yang lain ikut juga" bisik Tsunade "ayoo ikuti aku" lanjutnya lagi berlari darisana dan diikuti olehnya.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde beriris tosca bername tag Hotaru terus berlari dengan degup jantung yang semakin berdetak tak karuan. Sosok yang telah terkulai lemas didepan gerbang tadi adalah teman satu kelasnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras didahinya. Perasaan takut dan cemas seolah menghantui seolah dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat patal "tidak... itu bukan salahkukan?" Gumam ia setelah berada diatap sekolah.

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu berputar ulang seolah sebuah kaset yang ia tayangkan lagi. Dimana senyuman terakhir yang dilayangkan oleh temannya itu seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa hidup yang ia jalani salah dan seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

 **Brughh!** Pertahannya roboh, kedua kaki itu tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi. Air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia rasa. "Tidakk... ini bukan salahku... bukannnnnnnnn" teriaknya memecah kesunyian yang melanda "ya ini bukan salahku. Aku hanya disuruh oleh '...-sama untuk datang kesini' batinnya dengan pandangan kosong "gomen ne Aki"

Teess...

.

Tsunade serta rekan kerjanya sedang kesana kemari ke segala arah untuk menemukan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini. Satu persatu kelas di geladah mencari bukti-bukti.

Keberadaan mereka ada didalam kelas XI-5. Pandangan mereka berkeliaran kesegala penjuru kelas. Tak terlewat kolong bangku pun turut menjadi sasaran pencarian mereka. Dan alhasil didalam salah satu bangku yang berada dijajaran ketiga dekat jendela dia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun membawa dan membukanya _'ahh ternyata cuman buku tulis'_ batinnya membolak-balikan buku tersebut.

 **Srekk!** Karna penasaran diapun membukanya. Halaman pertama hanya ada beberapa tulisan pelajaran. Halaman kedua, halaman ketiga sampai halaman kesepuluh masih sama. Sampai ia langsung membuka halaman terakhir. Tatapannya menatap intens pada sebuah gambar yang ada disana. Gambar seorang gadis yang memperlihatkan raut muka sedih dan putus asa, terpampang sebuah kalimat dalam gambar awan disana **_'maafkan aku. Aku juga mencintainya'_** itulah yang tertulis. Tertera sebuah nama disana _'ternyata pemiliknya seorang gadis, pantas saja tulisannya bagus dan rapih'_

Tsunade yang melihatnya seperti itu terduduk dengan sebuah buku langsung menghampirinya "apa kau menemukan sesuatu"

"Aahh Tsunade-sensei. Lihat ini, apakah ini bisa dikatakan sebagai bukti?" Tanyanya, Tsunade memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya dalam buku tersebut.

"Lebih baik di potret saja dulu dan kembalikan"

Ia mengangguk menuruti perintah Tsunade Ckrekk! Sebuah foto telah diambil. Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali pencarian bukti lain dan siapa pelaku yang ada dalam kasus ini.

Mereke kembali berlarian disetiap sudut sekolah, terdengar suara ambulance dan sirine polisi datang memasuki sekolah KHS. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan kedaiaman dan kententraman sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Sebuah kasus yang tiba-tiba saja menimpa yang telah mencemari nama baik sekolah ini. Oleh karena itu Tsunade berinisiatif untuk mencari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, tidak akan ada nyawa melayang tanpa adanya penyebab.

Salah satu tempat yang belum mereka datangi adalah atap sekolah dimana kejadian mengarahkan jika siswi yang meninggal tadi pagi terjun dari sana. Tsunade dan seseorang dibelakangnya sedang menuju keatap.

 **Brrakk!** Pintu dibuka dengan kasar mengagetkan seorang siswi yang sedang berdiam diri disana.

Iris hijaunya memandang kedatangan mereka. Menatap takut-takut pada dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam datang kesana.

"Si...siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Benar saja sedari tadi gadis itu menangis tanpa henti.

Bayangan beberapa jam yang lalu melintas begitu saja dalam ingatannya _'gadis tadi'_ batinnya berjalan mengahmpiri gadis itu. Pandangannya dialihkan pada name tag yang tertera diseragamnya _'Hotaru?'_ bayangan demi bayangan yang baru saja ia temui tadi melintas lagi masuk dalam ingatannya. Buku, gambar serta tulisan tadi masih hangat dalam ingatannya. Tapi ia masih tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hotaru? Kau Hotaru?" tanyanya dengan suara yang telah berubah. Melihat hal itu Tsunade hanya melihat apa yang akan anak itu lakukan.

Dia mendekat lagi kearah gadis yang dipanggil Hotaru tadi, berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya karna gadis itu sedang duduk disana. Pandangan mereka bertemu walau harus terhalang oleh kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Hotaru?" tanyanya lagi, dijawab anggukan lemah oleh gadis itu "apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hotaru mendongak kaget.

"A...aku hanya sedang duduk saja" kilahnya 'dia berbohong'

Pandangannya mencari kesekitaran melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang ada disana. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju tepi atap ini. Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang, udara dingin ini seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam hatinya. Disana dia melihat semua petugas sedang berusaha membawa tubuh dingin itu masuk kedalam ambulance untuk diotopsi, garis polisi sudah dipasang disekitar gerbang.

Suasana semakin menyepi ketika ambulance dan polisi telah berlalu darisana hanya ada bercak merah darah yang tersisa. 'aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya semua ini memiliki hubungan antara satu dengan yang lain'

Ia kembali berbalik menghadap Tsunade dan Hotaru yang menatap padanya "apakah kamu mengetahui kejadian ini, ne Hotaru?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi membuat Hotaru tersentak kaget.

"A...apa maksudmu? Kejadian apa?" tanya Hotaru takut-takut.

"Kejadian tentang meninggalnya siswi tadi?"

 **Deegg...** detak jantung semakin berpacu dengan cepat, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan lagi didahinya. Sekuat tenaga Hotaru menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan hal yang mendatangkan kecurigaan bagi 2 orang didepannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu" ucapnya dengan lantang dan langsung kabur begitu saja darisana.

Melihat Hotaru yang pergi begitu saja membuat Tsuande merasa bingung "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja firasatku mengatakan Hotaru ada hubungannya dengan ini semua" jawabnya memandang kepergian Hotaru.

.

.

.

Selama sebulan sekolah Konoha High School ditutup, pihak sekolah tidak mau kejadian lain menyusul membuat sekolah itu semakin buruk dipandang oleh masyarakat. Banyak orang tua yang menyuruh anak mereka untuk pindah sekolah, bukan apa-apa mereka takut jika kejadian itu mempengaruhi anak-anak mereka. Dan bisa dilihat sebagian besar siswa-siswi Konoha High School mulai berpindah sekolah.

Sejak kejadian itu ia terus saja memikirkan motif apa yang menyebabkan siswi bernama Aki Hikamura itu bisa meninggal. Sampai sekarang polisi pun belum bisa menemukan apa penyebabnya. Jenazah Aki sudah disemayamkan dan hasil otopsi tidak ada kekerasan yang diterima dalam tubuhnya. Apakah hal itu murni karena gadis itu ingin bunuh diri? Ataukah ada sesuatu?

"Aku yakin kalaupun dia bunuh diri pasti ada penyebab mengapa ia melakukan hal itu" gumamnya. Ya dia sekarang tengah berada didalam kamarnya masih memikirkan penyebab kejadian itu.

"Aaarrgghhhh aku tidak menyangka jika kasus yang sekarang bisa serumit ini. Biasanya aku langsung bisa menebaknya. Dan kenapa mereka juga tidak menemukan satu buktipun" ujarnya terlihat frustasi "bodoh kenapa gadis itu bisa bunuh diri segala? Apa dia tidak berpikir jika kehidupan ini sangatlah berharga? Aahhh bodoh bodoohhh. Dan juga apa maksud dari gambar yang dibuat Hotaru ini ya?" lanjutnya lagi seraya memandang sebuah fotret yang dia ambil "Aku harus mencari tahu dengan pasti"

.

Keesokan harinya sekolah Konoha High School kembali dibuka, para murid yang masih bersekolah disana satu persatu mulai berdatangan. Kejadian waktu itu sudah ditutup rapat-rapat. Biarkanlah hanya pihak kepolisian yang akan menyelidiki kasus tersebut.

Namun berbeda dengannya, dia masih bersemangat untuk mencari tahu penyebab hal itu dan tentunya bekerja sama dengan Tsunade.

Tapi aktivitas belajar mengajar disekolah itu belum bisa efektif seperti biasanya. Semua sensei masih ada kegiatan rapat. Membuat beberapa murid membolos dari kelas mereka. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk keluar kelas mencari sosok gadis bermana Hotaru.

Ya, entah kenapa kini firasatnya mengatakan jika gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus waktu itu.

Keberadaannya kini ada diluar kelas XI-5, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Namun dia tidak menghiarukan hal itu, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati Hotaru yang terduduk diam didalam kelas.

'Apakah aku harus mendekatinya?' batinnya 'tapi jika aku mendekatinya apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?' lanjutnya berkecambuk dengan pemikiran dirinya sendiri.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ketika beberapa siswi mengobrol tidak jauh dari keberadaanya.

"Apakah kau tahu setelah kejadian itu ada 2 orang berjubah hitam masuk kesekolah kita loh" ujar salah seorang siswi.

"Benarkah darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu dari kelas sebelah, mungkin ada seseorang yang melihat 2 orang itu"

"Apakah mereka yang menyebabkan Aki siswi dari XI-5 itu meninggal?"

"Entah aku tidak bisa langsung menyalahkan mereka"

"Benar biarkanlah pihak berwajib yang akan meyelidiki semua itu"

 **Deg...** ia begitu terkejut mendengar percakap ketiga siswi tadi. Apakah dia akan ketahuan? Apakah berita itu sudah menyebar? Bisa gawat jika sampai berita itu sampai menyebar. Ia takut orang yang melihatnya dengan Tsunade sensei mengetahui identitasnya.

Buru-buru diapun pergi darisana untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Tsunade melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah memata-matai gadis bernama Hotaru yang lebih penting sekarang adalah berita itu.

.

"Tsunade sensei, bisa kita bertemu? Aku sudah berada diruangan biasa" ujarnya memberitahukan keberadaan dia. Ruangan rahasia yang khusus dibuat oleh Tsunade untuk pertemuan mereka.

Tidak sampai 15 menit akhirnya Tsunade sampai disana dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal beliau pun masuk menatapnya menuntut untuk segera membicarakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Seolah mengerti diapun langsung mengatakannya "Gawat sensei, ada seseorang yang melihat kita" ujarnya membuat kedua mata Tsunade membulat lebar "benarkah? apakah orang yang melihat kita tahu siapa kita sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja"

"Hhmmm, baiklah mulai sekarang kita harus berhari-hati. Kembali ke kelas sekarang"

"Ha'i"

Dia pun segera keluar tapi setelah dia membuka pintu, dia tersentak akget mendapati seseorang yang berada diluar "Aaahhh anda mengejutkanku Shizune-san" ujarnya. Ya itu adalah Shizune seorang petugas kesehatan yang selalu berada di UKS. Shizune juga temasuk anggota itu yang diketuai oleh Tsunade.

Dia melewatinya tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali terdiam dan menengok kebelakang dimana Shizune telah masuk kedalam, sebuah senyuman hadir dibibirnya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi dia langsung melanjutkan jalannya untuk segera sampai dikelas.

.

Kelas XI-3 terdengar gaduh seperti biasa, inilah kebiasaan mereka ketika tidak ada sensei yang mengajar semua murid sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Begitupun dengan ketiga gadis itu yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang siswi pintar seperti Aki akan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu" ujar Ino memulai percakapan.

"Iya aku juga tidak menyangka. Diakan baik, cantik, selalu juara kelas kenapa bisa ya?" balas Sakura.

"Eeuummm aku juga sangat menyayangkan hal itu" kini giliran Hinata yang berkata.

"Kalian sedang mengobrol tentang apa sepertinya seru" ujar Naruto diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain "boleh kami bergabung?" lanjut Sai dengan senyuman tulus hadir diwajahnya.

"Terserah kalian" jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan siswi yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu itu?" tanya Shikamaru masuk kedalam pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" balas Ino penasaran.

"Kami mendengarnya tadi" giliran Sasuke yang membalas.

"Kalian tahu, dari kelas sebalah aku mendengar waktu itu juga ada 2 orang yang memakai jubah hitam loh masuk kesekolah kita" lanjut Shikamaru lagi membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya.

 **Deg...** lagi-lagi seseorang itu merasakan perasaan cemas mendengar ucapan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu orang memakai jubah hitam? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. eemmm..." **jtekk!** "Aaahhhh aku ingat dialah orang yang membantuku memberitahukan bahwa Shion telah menipuku" ucap Ino penuh semangat menceritan tentang apa yang sudah menimpanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu Shion menipumu?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran "aahhh ceritanya panjang pokonya dialah yang telah membantu Ino" balas Sakura.

Terlihat Sai tengah berpikir juga disana. Jika dirasa-rasa dia juga mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Ino walaupun kasus mereka berbeda. Seseorang berjubah hitam itu seolah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Ya memang tidak asing karna Sai juga pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun dia tidak tahu identitas dia yang sebenarnya "tunggu, apakah orang berjubah hitam yang kau temui itu dia memakai masker dan kacamata hitam?" Tanya Sai membuat perhatian beralih padanya.

Ino dalam mode berpikirnya "hhmmm... sepertinya memang seperti itu. Bagaimana kamu tahu?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Dia juga yang telah menyalamatkanku. Bahwa kebohongan yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan" jelas Sai membuka kebenaran bagaimana dia bisa jujur dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi waktu itu..."

"Ya benar yang kau pikirkan Sasuke. Sebelum aku jujur pada kalian sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan dia"

Mereka semua tengah memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sai dan Ino tentang seseorang berjubah hitam yang sedang dicurigai.

Tanpa mereka semua tahu seseorang mati-matian menahan kegelisahannya. Dia takut jika sampai identitasnya terbongkar, ia sama sekali belum siap jika mereka tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan saatnya dia untuk membuka kedoknya sekarang.

 _'Aku harus bersikap normal'_ batinnya.

Gosip demi gosip mengenai seseorang yang berjubah hitam sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Sara yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sakura cs mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hallo, apakah aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak begitu familiar mereka semua menatap kedatangan Sara. Gadis itu melambai seraya tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Eemmm tentang seseorang yang berjubah hitam itukah?" Tanya Sara beruntun membuat ketujuh orang yang dia datangi menatap tak percaya.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi 3 orang siswi yang tak jauh dari mereka juga sedang membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Aku yakin 2 orang berjubah hitam itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini" ujar Shion nampak antusias.

"Ya kau benar tidak mungkinkan jika dia meninggal bunuh diri tanpa alasan?" Kini giliran Akiko yang berujar.

"Sepertinya sih memang mereka pelakunya" jawab Shizuka.

Sara menatap kearah tiga siswi tadi, dengan tangan mengepal dia berujar membuat Ino dan yang lainnya menatap tak percaya.

"Heii kalian jangan asal menuduh ya. Aku pikir dia bukanlah orang jahat" teriak Sara mengagetkan mereka.

Shion, Akiko serta Shizuka menatap heran kearah Sara.

"HAAHH? Siapa kau berani-beraninya ikut campur" geram Shion bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dalam pembicaraan ini aku berhak ikut campur. Karna aku rasa dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" balas Sara tegas.

"Apa kau punya bukti? Ohh apa kau bersekongkol dengannya?" Ujar Shion lagi.

Suasana disana sedikit demi sedikit mulai memanas. Shion maupun Sara tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya. Murid lain yang berada disana menatap penuh tanya pada perseteruan mereka.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata kita lihat saja bagaimana hasilnya" jawab Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Kembali pada perseteruan Sara dan Shion. Terlihat wajah mereka memerah bukan karna blushing menahan malu tapi karna mereka menahan emosi.

"Dengar ya aku berani mengatakan hal ini karna dia bukan pelakunya. Karna waktu itu dia menyelamatkanku." Jelas Sara yang lagi-lagi mengundang keingintahuan mereka semua.

"HAH? Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama?" Kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Kalian ingat tidak ketika seminggu yang lalu ada kegaduhan dikantin dan itu karna aku?" Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan bagaimana Sara telah membuat mantan sahabat dan mantan pacarnya dipermalukan ditempat umum "sebelum itu terjadi aku bertemu dengan dia. Sosok berjubah hitam yang tidak aku kenal. Dialah orang yang sudah menyadarkanku. Jujur setelah aku mengetahui bahwa pacar dan juga sahabatku mengkhianatiku dari belakang, aku sempat ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia datang entah darimana. Dia pernah berkata _**"Jangan pernah menyianyiakan nyawa karna hal spele seperti itu. Bangkitlah"**_ Perkatannya itulah yang telah memberikanku kekuatan untuk bisa membalas perlakuan mereka. Jadi apakah kalian pikir dia mempengaruhi siswi itu dan melakukan bunuh diri?" Pertanyaan Sara membuat mereka semua terdiam. Shion yang tadinya nampak marah mulai meredakan emosinya, gadis itu tidak menyangka jika Sara mengalami hal serumit itu.

Bahkan Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sara ceritakan. Perjalanan hidup yang begitu rumit. Dikhianati oleh dua orang yang sangat dipercayai adalah hal tersulit. Pantas saja jika Sara ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak datang menemuiku mungkin aku telah menyianyiakan nyawaku yang berharga" lanjut Sara memegang dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau mengalami hal yang sulit. Ya kau benar dia tidak mungkin orang yang jahat. Karna aku dan Sai juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama" ucap Ino yang memahami Sara.

Sedang seseorang yang mereka sedang bicarakan tersenyum tanpa mereka ketahui 'syukurlah' batinnya menatap ketiga orang yang selama ini sudah ia bantu.

Tatapannya ia alihkan pada keluar kelas. Tidak banyak murid yang berlalu lalang disana membuat ia bisa menangkap seorang gadis yang bernama Hotaru tengah menatap kedalam kelas.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'_

 **Tbc**

 **Silahkan reviews ya kalau suka :) makasih udah baca :D ^^v**


End file.
